Skyn Windark
by les fan du Dieu du sexe
Summary: 2 nouvelles vont faire chavirer des coeurs et exploser le jalousometre... pouvoirs et saloperies au rendez-vous, new persos... AVIS:CETTE FIC EST MOMENTANEMENT ABANDONEE (comme vous l'aurez remarqué) DESOLE.A bientot j'espère.
1. Les lettres

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà quelque explications : on est deux à écrire cette fic ( Marion et Lyra ... fan du dieu du sexe lol) et c'est notre première fic mais on à déjà bien avancé. Les chapitres jusqu'à 4 sont déjà écris mais on vous les met ici un par un pour qu'on aille le temps d'écrire un chapitre suivant à chaque fois. On espère que le début ( et la suite si possible) de cette fic vous plaira ï et que bien sûr, vous nous le ferez savoir ! Bon, bonne lecture à vous !

_Disclaimer : tout appartiens à J.K Rowling à part bien sur les éléments, fait ou personnage qui ne sont pas cités dans ses livres c'est à dire ce que nous avons créé. _

_Skyn Windark_

**CHAP 1 : les lettres**

Journée mouvementée pour la classe de 4A, interros sur interros, engueulades des profs, retenues à la volée, et visite de la directrice en cours de math (dernière heure de la journée ouffffff), pour vérifier la propreté des bancs ( kelle idée, comme si des moldus pouvaient arriver à garder un banc propre....). Ce fut à ce moment là ke deux gigentesques chouettes entrèrent par la fenêtre. Elles firent le tour de la classe en survolant les élèves qui criaient et qui allaient se cacher en dessous des bancs. La directrice et la prof se tenaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre accroupies dans un coin alors ke les chouettes se posaient face à deux jeunes filles mortes de rire devant les mines apeurées de leurs amis. Elles détachèrent une espèce de lettre des pattes de chacune des chouettes, elles n'étaient pas effrayées par ces deux volatiles qui firent un tour de la classe en hululant fortement avant de disparaître aussi vite kelles étaient apparues au grand soulagement de tous ( sauf des deux filles ki allaient devoir donner des explications sur cette intrusion) Elles sont habituées à ce moyen de communication, c par ce système kelles communiquent avec leur professeur "particulier", Mr Kollaye . Mais elles sont sures ke ça ne provient pas de lui, il n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'envoyer un message alors que les filles étaient entourées d'une vingtaine de moldus... Leur destinataire en était sûrement inconscient. Mr Kollaye leur a répété et répété des millions de fois qu'il ne fallait pas montrer ses différences aux autres... Oui, car ces deux jeunes filles ne sont pas comme les autres, ce sont des sorcières... pas des sorcières d'Halloween moldu, moches, bossues, avec un grand nez crochu, des cheveux gras et des boutons partout... non loin de là!!!! Marion et Lyra sont même assez jolies.

Marion est plutôt petite, elle est mince mais a tout de même de très jolies formes de jeune fille. Elle a des cheveux bruns foncés légèrement ondulés, coupés a longueur d'épaule ki met son joli visage en valeur. Ses pommettes saillantes soulignent joliment ses yeux d'un brun profond dont seulement kelke rares personnes ont pu en voir le fond. Sa bouche aux fines lèvres rouges éclatantes découvre un magnifique sourire souvent révélé. Derrière ses dents blanches se cache une langue trouée d'un percing étoile en silicone rose et mauve fluo( NDA : un virus quoi). Juste a coté de sa hanche gauche se trouve un tatouage d'un serpent enroulé autour d'une jolie rose, p-e cela montre-t-il l'union du beau et du méchant, on ne le sait pas vraiment( = vrmt)... kelkechose( = kkchose) a inspiré Marion dans ce dessin, c tt. Elle possède une magnifique paire de seins (encore heureux) à en faire baver plus d'un, son ventre plat fait rougir de jalousie la kasi totalité des filles et sa façon de balancer ses fesses rebondies et fermes au rythme de ses pas fait tomber les mecs comme des mouches. En ce dernier jour d'école, en juin, elle s'est habillée d'un jeans taille basse et de vans noires, d'une blouse orange collante a fines brides légèrement décolletée et d'un étroit gilet noir fermé jusqu'a mi-poitrine laissant apparaître sa gorge et sa chaîne en argent a pendentif représentant deux mains tenant une boule où tournent sans cesse des couleurs noires et argentées entremêlées. Touche finale à sa beauté, elle s'est légèrement maquillée: ricil noir, fard a paupière rouge-orangé, et crayon noir accentuant encore plus son regard enjôleur.

Elle a tt pour plaire; elle est extravertie et franche, elle dit souvent ce kelle pense sauf si ça peut lui apporter des ennuis. Elle est très sensible même si elle ne le montre qu'a ses proches, d'habitude, elle se sert de sa créativité pour se créer une barrière de sentiments. Pourtant d'apparence fragile, elle ne se laisse pas faire et tiens tête a tous ceux qui la cherchent. Elles a un moyen de trouver les points faibles de ses ennemis rien kan regardant dans leurs yeux, ce ki sert kan elle est humiliée et kelle veut se venger car elle est très rancunière et elle n'oublie jamais. Ca n'arrive pas souvent car ceux ki la connaissent ne sen prendrait jamais a elle, tt le monde l'adore et puis tt le monde sait de koi elle est capable, mai ceux ki ne sen sont pas soucier l'ont très vite regretté...

Lyra est elle aussi petite, a peine 2-3 cm de plus ke Marion. Elle est toute aussi mince koikelle a p-e un peu plus de formes, ses hanches sont un peu plus développées ce ki lui va a merveille. Sa poitrine est aussi plus ronde ke celle de son amie, parfait pour ravir les fantasmes masculins. Elle a de beaux cheveux noirs et lisses arrivants sous les épaules et coupés en dégradés. Le soleil y reflète d'étranges reflets bordeaux dont on ne peut en détacher le regard kan on y a posé les yeux. Ses yeux sont bleu foncés, presque noirs, magnifiques, incontrôlables, impassibles, et inexpressifs, (ce sont les seuls yeux ke Marion ne peut explorer... Bien kelles se connaissent depuis tellement longtemps kelles pourraient deviner tt de suite les pensées de l'autre sans même un regard). Ils sont maquillés au ricil et crayon noir et de fard a paupière bleu foncé ki rend son regard encore plus mystérieux. Ses lèvres sont souvent recouvertes d'un léger rouge a lèvre a la cerise ki leurs donne un goût fruité irrésistible. Elle a de fines mains terminées par des ongles mi-longs recouvert d'un vernis blanc-mauve clair. Dans le bas de son dos, elle a fait tatoué un petit soleil noir ki poursuit la courbe gracieuse de sa colonne juska ses fesses. Son 2eme tatouage le signe chinois du dragon noir sur la cheville. Ce jour là, elle a mi sa jupe bordeaux moulante ki arrive juste au dessus du genoux et ses bottes a talons noires se terminant en dessous du genoux laissant apparaître des bas résilles noirs. sa blouse noire a longues manches pendantes laissent apparaître ses épaules et les brides de lycra noires de son soutien gorge. son ras-de-cou de lanière noire contraste avec sa peau douce et dorée par le soleil et a ses oreilles pendent de longues boucles d'oreilles de couleur rouges-dorées torsadées.

Contrairement a Marion et sa légère excentricité, Lyra est plutôt du genre classique, son charme naturel est renforcé par son envie de plaire, bien kelle n'en fasse jms ( = jamais) trop d'après certains... Elle fait de la danse et, aventureuse, sa principale activité est de prendre des risques. Elle rêve de sensations de saut a l'élastique, en parachute ou encore de deltaplane: voler, être libre, sentir le vent ki vous fouette le visage, cette situation de défi aux lois de la gravité. Malheureusement, ses parents ne lui ont jamais laissé faire kkchose d'aussi "stupide", comme ils disent. Elle est digne de confiance et aime kon lui confie nos plus grands secrets. Elle peut passer des heures a vous posez des questions sur votre vie mai vous pouvez être sur kelle ne le répétera a personne. Quand elle ne connaît pas la personne avec ki elle est, elle est très réservée mai des kelle a sympathisé, elle devient des plus sociable... Elle sourit souvent, adore déconner, rigoler et kan elle est prise d'un fou rire, on peu plus l'arrêter avant 5 grosses minutes. Ce ki a déjà posé de gros problèmes en classe car Marion est intenable et rusée, elle ne s'est jms faite repérer... sauf par Lyra et de tte façon tt les coup invisible viennent de Marion... Lyra n'est pas aussi rancunière ke son amie mai est tjs prête a l'aider dans ses mauvais coups, blagues foireuses ou gentilles vengeances. Leur curiosité, vitalité et vivacité d'esprit leur rendent facile la tache d'inventer ces plans douteux ke seules elles peuvent comprendre et apprécier.

C fou le nombre de points communs kelles possèdent, le principal étant bien sur leur attirance pour le surnaturel. Elles aiment la nouveauté et elle ont étés servies depuis leur première rencontre kan elles avaient 10 ans. Exactement un an après, alors kelles se baladaient dans la rue, un grand imbécile du quartier est venu les ennuyer et il les a tellement énervées kelles étaient rouges de colère, et sans savoir comment elles l'on envoyer valser dans la poubelles la plus proche. Kelkes jours plus tard, elles ont rencontré Mr Kollaye, et depuis ce jour il leur enseigne tt ce kil sait en matière de magie. Tout les jours après l'école, ils se retrouvent et apprennent à lancer des sort rien kan claquant des doigts, a faire des potions connues depuis des siècles ou encore a inventer de nouveaux remèdes ou sorts utiles a la vie quotidienne. Elles sont vrmt passionnées et très douées, le dernier sort kelles ont inventé est le "fixatum" ki permet de donner la coiffure et la couleur souhaitée a ses cheveux. C très pratique kan elles sortent ou veulent faire une blague a certains moldus.... une prof de sciences ke s'amène a l'école coiffée en punk rose fluo est très apprécié par les jeunes mai pas par elle ki n'en savait rien... Toutes ces années ont vrmt étés des plus réussies, mai elles ne savent pas encore ke ces lettres kelles viennent de recevoir vont changer leur vie.

Toutes la classe regardait Lyra et Marion qui commençaient a regretté d'avoir rigolé. Elles cachèrent vite leurs lettre( qui étaient en fait des parchemins enroulé et scellés a la cire rouge) dans leur sac. La directrice , gênée, se dépêtra vite des bras de la prof de math.

- Mesdemoiselles Keister et Lomay, suivez moi... TOUT DE SUITE !!! , s'emporta la directrice.

-Oui madame », répondirent les filles en cœur.

Elle se levèrent et suivirent la directrice jusqu'à son bureau.

-« Et bien....., dit-elle en regardant alternativement Marion et Lyra. J'attend des explications !, s'impatienta la directrice.

-En fait, c'est un peu compliqué... commença Marion

-Oui ! poursuivit Lyra qui eu soudain une idée. Vous n'allez pas me croire...En fait, nous avons un oncle qui vit de façon assez primitive et il trouve ça anormal et inutile d'utiliser la poste pour communiquer alors pour nous écrire, il envoi des hiboux...., Marion regarda Lyra l'air de dire : « ou t'as été chercher ça toi ??? »

-Vous avez raison, je ne vous crois pas, lâcha la directrice

-Si vous voulez, on peut l'appeler.... Dit Marion sur un ton de défit

-J'ai une meilleure idée : je vais le convoquer ici et maintenant. Mademoiselle Keister, téléphoné donc à votre oncle et demandé lui de venir maintenant. »

Lyra s'exécuta.

« allô ? Thomas ? Oui, on a reçu des hiboux en plein milieu d'un cour alors la directrice veut que tu vienne maintenant parce que je lui ai raconté que tu était un original qui vit en recul de la société et de la civilisation et qui a pris la poste en grippe et que c'est pour ça que tu nous a envoyé des hiboux... Oui, ... ok ça va... Elle t'attend.... A tout a l'heure... oui, bisou !

notre oncle va arriver madame, fini par dire Lyra.

-bien a présent retourné en cours mesdemoiselles »

A peine avaient elles ouvert la porte de leur classe que tout les élève ainsi que la prof les regardaient comme pour dire : C'était quoi ces hiboux ??? Lyra et Marion préfèrent les ignorer. Le reste de la journée se passa sur le même ton, sur la même question : c quoi ce bordel avec ces hiboux ??? Elles utilisèrent la même technique : ignorer.

Elles allèrent s'asseoir et attendirent avec impatience ke la sonnerie...sonne (keske tu voulait ke je mette? ke la sonnerie daigne nous privilégier de son chant guttural assourdissant?? lol) la fin des cours. 5 min après, la journée fut enfin finie. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent. Marion et Lyra prenaient un air détaché pour dissimuler leur fou rire très difficilement contrôlé (srtt(= surtout) pour Lyra). Des kelles eurent passés la grille, elles éclatèrent littéralement de rire, tellement fort kelles firent sursauter plusieurs personnes ki attendaient la.

- Alors, keski C vrmt passé dans la classe?? Demanda Lorenzo, un mec ki soi dis en passant était le premier sous sa table.

- Ben on c pas nous! répondit Marion entre deux hoquets. On y est pour rien du tt!!!

- N'empêche, ta vu leurs têtes, ajouta Lyra, mortes de peur enlacées dans un coin de la classe, chui sure kelle en ont profité...

- Na franchement on a rien a voir avec ça, ça doit être des forces surnaturelles, enchaîna Marion avec une voix mystérieuse avant de re-éclater de rire.

- Bon en attendant nous on doit y aller, intervint Lyra qui avait réussi a ce reprendre en pensant a la lettre, on a heuu... un bus a prendre.

Marion reprit difficilement son sérieux et après avoir dit au revoir a leurs amis elles partirent en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Dès kelles furent assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes, elles s'arrêtèrent.

- Tu crois ke ça viens d'ou ces trucs??? Demanda Lyra.

- C pas, le seul moyen de le savoir c de les ouvrir...

- Maintenant? Ici? Tu crois pas kon devrais attendre

- Si. Ben alors on les ouvrira à la maison. Putain grouille ! cour ! voilà le bus !

Elles eurent le bus de justesse. Elle arrivèrent chez elles après 10 minutes de voyage.

- « Bonjour papa ! Bonjour maman ! crièrent Marion et Lyra en cœur

- Bonjour les filles, répondit Mr Wilson ( le père de Lyra et Marion)

- Re- bonjour les filles....

- Thomas ???

Lyra et Marion sautèrent au cou de ,Mr Kollaye

- ça s'est bien passé tantôt chez la directrice.

- Oui, très bien, mais passons les détails...

- Mais de quoi parlez vous ? » demanda Mme Wilson

Les filles lui expliquèrent toute l'histoire se cette matinée mouvementée.

- « Oh mon dieu !, s'étonna Mme Wilson, Mais de quoi parlent ces lettres ?

- on ne sait pas encore, on n'a pas voulu les ouvrirent à l'école. »

Tous allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon. Les deux filles prirent leur lettre. Il y avait un sceau en cire qui les sellait. Le contenu des lettre des filles était identique. Marion lu donc la sienne à haute voix :

« _Chère mademoiselle Marion Lomay,_

_l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard à le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été admise dans ses bâtiments._

_Mr Kollaye nous a informer de votre cas et nous le comprenons très bien._

_Un train ( le Poudlard Express) vous attendra le 1er Septembre à la gare King's Cross voie 93/4. Il partira a 11heure précise dons soyez à l'heure ( s'il y a un quelconque retard, il ne vous attendra pas). Votre billet se trouve dans l'enveloppe ainsi que la liste des fournitures dont vous aurez besoin tout au long de l'année. Nous désignerons des éleves pour vous accompagner s'il vous manque quelquechose à votre arrivée._

_A bientôt, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. » _

A suivre....

Voilaaaaaa !!!! Alors bien sur nous attendons vos remarques, idées ou autre...merci et bisou à tous !


	2. poudlard express

_Hello ! Voilà le second chapitre, heuu ,... vois pas trop quoi dire la dessus, on vous laisse découvrir ! lol A oui ! On a reçus quatres review et ça nous fait très plaisir ! Voilà ! Lisez bien !_

_Disclaimer : tout appartiens à J.K Rowling à part bien sur les éléments, fait ou personnage qui ne sont pas cités dans ses livres c'est à dire ce que nous avons créé. _

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Melhuiwen**: merci pour ta review... ca fait plaisir ke tu soie sincere! lol. on a changé quelque trucs c'est surement pa parfait mai bon on est pa douee aussi mdr... sinon j'espere kan meme ke tu va lire la suite si ca ta pa tro degoute... bisou!

**Alexielle**: tinkiete voila 2eme chap c vrai kil nous a fallu du temp mai le mois d'aout a ete chargé... la c la rentree et on est la!! lol. on espere ke tu va aprecier la suite... et tinkiete je croi kon est aussi folle ke toi! mdr. Les descriptions... celle de marion sont vraies (fin preske) mai le physique de Lyra est un peu amélioré :-) lol sinon le caractère est le meme.

**jaja**: tu c si T'M pa lire fau pa lire hein! lol vla la suite...

**inouko**: tinkiete les descriptions c juste au debut... fin jen met bcp c vrai... faudra ty abituer si tu continue a lire... :-) lol. donc voila le chap 2 tu va savoir en kelle année elles sont.

**CHAP 2 : Poudlard Express **

Marion et Lyra étaient folles de joie, mais elles appréhendaient quand même le face à face avec les autres sorciers de leur age. Plein de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Lyra : « et si on arrivent en retard, qu'est ce qui va se passer ? Peut-être que les autres élèvent ne nous accepteront pas ? .... etc. » Marion aussi se posait des questions. Apparemment, elles devaient laisser transparaître leurs inquiétudes sur leur visage car Mr Kollaye dit en souriant que tout allait bien se passer.

18h00, tout le monde passa à table. Les Wilson, tout en mangeant, discutaient de la nouvelle vie qu'allaient avoir leurs filles. Si Dumbledore jugeait qu'elles pouvaient aller à Poudlard, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre.

19h30, fin du repas. Les filles allèrent au grenier aménagé où se trouve leur chambre où elles pensèrent qu'aujourd'hui avait été leur dernier jour de cours. Le tout dernier jour de leur vie où elles avaient eu cours dans le monde moldu. Ça leur fit un choc quand elles y ont pensé. Mais elles devaient être fortes et de toutes façon elles reverraient leurs amis a noël et pendant les vacances de fin d'année. Marion passa dans la chambre voisine pour discuter avec Lyra.

A 23h, toute deux étaient couchées chacune dans leur chambre, mais ne dormaient pas. Elles étaient impatientes, mais aussi inquiètes et nerveuses. Elles eurent du mal à s'endormir, mais aux alentours de minuit, Marion s'endormi suivi par Lyra peu après.

- DEBOUT LA DEDANS !!! LE PETIT DEJEUNER EST PRÊT !!!! cria Mme Wilson du bas des escaliers.

Marion et Lyra se levèrent avec... la tête dans le cul. [c'est raffiné comme expression! mdr] Il était 9h, c'est à dire qu'elles n'avaient dormit que 9 heures [ NDA : moi jtrouve que c'est quand même beaucoup mais bon, lol). Elles descendirent dans la cuisine( qui se trouvait face au salon) en pyjama.

-Ha c'est pa tro tôt!! les réprimanda Mme Wilson, vous en avez mis du temps!!

-Fatiguée... pas parler... soupira Lyra.

-'lut m'man, 'lut p'pa, 'lut Thomas, soupira doucement Marion.

- Salut les filles, continua Thomas avec un enthousiasme visible, he bien c'est la grande forme il me semble... Mangez vite et courez vous laver et vous habiller, on part dans une heure et demi.

- Quoi??!!!???!!! 1h et 1/2!!!! On aura jamais le temps! s'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles en choeur, elles engloutirent un croissant et en un quart de seconde, coururent dans l'escalier menant a l'étage pour se ruer dans la salle de bain.

- Prem's! cria Marion avant de se jeter dans la douche.

- Ok tu veux quoi comme habits? je vai tout chercher.

- N'importe quoi de beau pour moi je te fait confiance.

Lyra monta le dernier étage, entra dans se chambre et sorti tous ses habits de son armoire. Elle trouva un pantalon noir, une blouse manches longues noires à rayures horizontales ou- transparentes [ j'en ai une c'es trop beau mdr] et un soutard tout aussi noir. Elle sorti ensuite une valise et rétréci tous ses vêtements pour les mettre dedans (oui elle en a vrmt bcp en plus...), grâce a un sort de rangement, elle rétréci ensuite d'un coup de baguette la kasi totalité de la chambre, tout sauf les meubles... et les rangea de la même façon. Elle passa ensuite a la chambre de sa soeur, trouva un pantalon taille basse, un t-shirt et un gilet noir. Elle rangea ensuite tout ce qu'elle trouva et descendit ensuite les valises dans l'entrée en lançant un wingardium leviosa. Elle remonta ensuite avec les vêtements dans la salle de bain où Marion finissait de se sècher. Elle se lava, se coiffa, s'habilla et se maquilla à la suite de Marion. Une heure après, elles étaient prêtes (lol) et elles descendirent les escaliers jusqu'au salon. Pendant la derniere 1/2 heure, elles regardèrent yugioh à la tv [bin koi??? C'est bien hein???] puis le moment fut venu et ils partirent tous pour la gare de king's cross.

Dans la voiture, tout le monde était serré parce que ils étaient quand même cinq plus les valises (le coffre est plein d'outils car Mr Wilson est plombier et ne part jamais sans quatre coffres à outils au moins) ( NDA : fallait bien que je trouve une explication...). Trente minutes tout serré, ce n'est vraiment pas plaisant !

A peine arrivé à la gare, la famille Wilson ainsi que monsieur Kollaye coururent à toute vitesse : il ne restait plus que 10 minutes avant le départ du Poudlard Express et ils devaient encore trouver la voie 9 3/4 .

Avec l'aide de Mr Kollaye, ils finirent en fin de compte par la trouver. Il ne leur restait plus que 5 minutes. Lyra et Marion se trouvaient face a un mur.

- Heuuu... comment on passe ? demanda Lyra

- On est censé être capable de traverser les murs ou quoi ? plaisanta Marion.

- Oui, répondit simplement Thomas.

Les filles l'observèrent en l'attente d'explications.

- Pardon? lâcha Lyra.

- Oui, c'est très simple en fait c'est comme si il n'y avait pas de mur. Comme un hologramme si vous voulez. Vous courrez droit dans le mur sans hésiter... ça à l'air un peu effrayant mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. affirma leur professeur en montrant un grand mur de brique entre la voie 9 et10.

Mais avant de traverser le mur qui séparait deux mondes, Lyra et Marion dirent au revoir à leurs parents ( NDA : leurs parents sont moldus donc ils ne savent pas passer le mur).

Mr Wilson prit ses deux filles dans ses bras. Puis se fut au tour de Mme Wilson. Ils ne pleuraient pas.. « pas encore... » pensa Lyra.

Tout d'abord, thomas Kollaye traversa. Les deux jeunes filles avaient la trouille ainsi recherchèrent-elles le regard rassurant de leurs parents ( NDA : mettez vous a leur place... on traverse pas des mur tt les jours...lol).

Lyra prit la main de Marion et elles coururent en plein dans le mur. Quand elles ouvrirent les yeux, elles furent surprises de voir le magnifique train à vapeur rouge et noir nommé Poudlard Express remplacer le tgv habituel. Voila, elles étaient enfin arrivées. Elles n'avaient plus qu'à dire au revoir à Thomas. Ça allait leur faire bizarre de vivre sans leur famille et sans leur ex-professeur. Thomas kollaye prit ses deux élèves dans ses bras. Il était très ému. Quand les « au revoir » furent fini, Thomas confia aux filles des sachets miniaturisés qui contenaient leurs uniformes qu'il avait juste eu le temps d'acheter. Lyra et Marion montèrent dans le Poudlard Express. Elles ne connaissaient personne. Elles décidèrent donc d'aller dans un compartiment libre. Elles sortirent leurs valises miniatures de leurs poches et les agrandirent dans le compartiment au dessus de leurs têtes. Marion ouvrit ensuite la cage de Krystal, son chat qui se placa sur l'épaule de celle-ci et Lyra ouvrit la fenêtre. Un instant plus tard, un magnifique hibou noir et blanc (il s'apelle Gismo!! lol) entra et se posa sur l'avant-bras de sa maitresse. Les 2 jeunes filles jetèrent un coup d'oeil dehors, il y avait un foule impressionnante. Elles y voyaient; Plusieurs groupes de jeunes, un couple de parents roux étant en grande discussion avec un couple blond. [ vous avez deviné??? Les Weasley et les Malefoy bien sur... heu vous prenez pa la tête... C'était pas dur aussi lol]. Il y avait aussi un groupe qui retint l'attention de Lyra: un petit homme boiteux avec un oeil brun et un oeil bleu ki tourne dans tout les sens... (beurk...), un géant de 2 ou 3 m, une jeune femme aux longues tresses bleues électriques, un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et gras et un jeune garcon au cheveux noirs ki était dos au train (mai ki est-ce donc???). Le train démarra enfin quand tout les jeunes furent entrés dans celui-ci. Lyra et Marion regardèrent par la fenêtre Mr Kollaye devenir de plus en plus petit. Elles s'assirent quand il n'était plus qu'un point minuscule au loin.

Elles étaient toute les deux perdues dans leurs pensées quand :

- Heu salut, on peut venir vous tenir compagnie??? il n'y a plus de place nul part.

- Oui, bien sur répondit spontanément Lyra alors ke Marion ne semblait pas si d'accord.

- Merci, dit-il en s'avancant suivit d'un grand roux. Ils hissèrent leurs valises dans les compartiments a bagages. En fait il restait encore quelques compartiments de libres, mais nos deux confrères ( je parle bien sur de Harry et Ron) avaient repéré Lyra et Marion, enfin, ils avaient surtout remarqué la magnifique poitrine de Lyra [ NDA : ça casse un peux l'image de « Harry et Ron : les deux petits garçons sages » ,ms noublions pas qui ils sont dabor - DES MECS !)

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter et lui c'est Ronald Weasley, dit-il pendant qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Lyra et Ron à côté de Marion.

- Ron c'est mieux, dit celui-ci avec une fatigue visible.

- Enchantée, moi c'est Lyra Keister et elle c'est...

- Marion Lomay, continua-t-elle assez sèchement.

A vrai dire, Harry ne s'attendait pas à un acceuil comme ca... il était habitué a ce que les autres le regardent avec des yeux de merlans fris, admirateurs ou envieurs, comme a chaque fois qu'il se présente, mais là... les 2 filles le prenaient comme nimporte qui... (évidemment elles n'ont jamais entendu parler de lui, un peu de Voldemort mais pas du survivant).

- Faites pas attention à ma soeur, elle s'est levée du pied gauche ce matin.

- Soeurs??? s'exclama Ron s'étant soudain réveillé. Mais vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout et en plus vous n'avez pas le même nom. Comment ca ce fait????

- Ca te regarde??? répliqua Marion visiblement décidée a ne pas leur faire bon acceuil.

- Heum, c'est une longue histoire en fait. Lyra était très étonnée de la soudaine agressivité de sa soeur.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous la raconter ? J'aime les longues histoires... dit Harry son un ton qui se voulait dragueur (NDA : et oui les filles , Harry Potter drague aussi)

- Potter, si on t'as dis qu'on ne voulait pas, c'est qu'on ne veut pas. t'as compris ou c'est trop dur pour toi ??? lança Marion avec un sourire en coin. Harry fut choqué, mais cette fille lui faisait penser à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait...( NDA : on se demande bien qui...lol)

- Putain Mara (c le surnom de Marion et celui de Lyra c Lily), s'emporta Lyra. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend??? T'es pas bien aujourd'hui... elle se radoucit en regardant Harry, en bref on a été adoptées par la même famille moldue...

- Ho desolé, s'excusa Ron.

- Pourquoi??? ya pas de raison!!! s'emporta à son tour Marion en fixant les yeux de Ron, on était très bien la où on était, et j'y serais bien restée si javais su ce qui m'attendait ici. La pauvreté, ca rend peur-être con au point de ne pas comprendre la vie des autres!

-..., Ron ne sut que répondre, il était partagé entre l'envie de pleurer ou de gifler cette fille qui se permettait de l'insulter ouvertement sans le connaitre (même si elle avait vu juste en ce qui concerne son mode de vie familial). Il oublia cependant tout quand une jeune fille fit irruption dans leur compartiment.

- Salut les gars, dit-elle joyeusement a Harry et Ron.

- Comment ça va ?

- Bien à part que je dois me taper Malfoy comme préfet en chef... mais bon, je suis obligée et puisque j'ai toujours rêver d'être préfète en chef, je ne vais pas renoncer à ce privilège, continua-t-elle, Ho c'est vous les nouvelles?? Je vous cherchait, je m'appelle Hermione.

- Moi c'est Lyra et elle c'est Marion.

- Le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a chargé de répondre à vos questions et de vous expliquer comment va se dérouler la répartition.

Les deux sœurs commençaient à poser plein de questions comme par exemple :Peut on amener des garçons dans notre dortoir ? ou alors Y a-t-il des soirées organisées ?

- Oui, mais au fait, c'est quoi la répartition??? demanda Marion un peu plus a l'aise avec Hermione qu'avec les 2 garcons.

- He bien en fait, répondit la nouvelle venue, vous allez vivre toute l'année dans une des 4 maisons de poudlard, le choixpeau magique décide de vous mettre dans celle qui correspond a votre caractère. Il y a poufsouffle, serdaigle, gryffondor, ca c'est nous, et serpentard que je ne vous conseille pas.

- Ha bon pourquoi??? s'intéressa vivement Marion.

- Parce que ce n'est pas fréquentable du tout, lui répondit gentiment Harry, il ne voulait pas se mettre cette impétueuse jeune fille a dos. Tout les sorciers qui ont mal tournés y étaient. Ce sont vraiment des indésirables... un en particulier... un petit prétentieux qui se prend pour le centre du monde... Malefoy...

- On parle de moi, Potter?? dit une voix trainante venant du couloir. Un blondinet très, trèèèèèèès mignon fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. Lyra et Marion se jetèrent un petit regard qui voulait tout dire (cad: putain c une biche ce mec! lol). Il dévisagea 2 secondes les 2 jeunes filles avant de se tourner vers Ron.

- He bien Weasley, je sais qu'on apprend pas grand chose des bonnes manières chez toi mais bon, tu pourrais quand même me présenter à tes charmantes amies, dit-il en lancant ze regard à Marion et Lyra (oui oui ce regard qui fait tomber toutes les filles, même les femelles dragons, par terre).

- Heu oui bien sur, voici Marion Lomay et Lyra Keister.

- Elles sont soeurs, continua Harry sans voir le regard glacial que Marion lui lancait.

- Soeurs??? s'exclama Draco, qui comme à son habitude ne put s'empêcher de lancer des piques... il faut vraiment que vos parents soient cons pour vous donner des noms différents...

Marion n'appréciant évidement pas la remarque portée sur sa famille, se leva tranquilement, observa quelques instants draco dans le gris de ses yeux... magnifiques yeux soit dit en passant... gris argentés... superbes... elle jeta un regard discret à Lyra qui compris de suite de quoi il s'agissait (Draco attachait plus d'importance à son apparence qu'à nimporte quoi d'autre...) Marion se placa devant Draco de façon a ce qu'il soit dos à Lyra. Elle s'approcha de lui en lui parlant d'une voix extrèmement douce et sensuelle:

- Tu sais que tu est très mignon toi?? tu dois te faire toutes les filles du collège...

- Heuu, oui c'est vrai, répondit-il avec un petit sourire coquin sur les lèvres (oui toujours ce petit sourire auquel on peut pas résister...) dans n'importe quelle situation il arrive à garder son sang froid et son arrogance! je suis passé sur toutes les bonnes du chateau.

-- gros soupir du trio Ron Harry Hermione. lol il se prend pas la tête lui.

- J'en suis sûre, continua-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie. elle s'approcha encore plus et se colla carrément à lui, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, se mit sur la pointe des pieds (bin voui, il a grandi le con... il est super beau et détail qui ne se voit pas beaucoup à cause de sa peau claire et de ses cheveux blond tombant légerement devant ses yeux, il a un percing argenté à l'arcade... trop beau, effet rebelle, moi ca me fais craquer) elle tira légerement sur l'arrière de sa tête (a lui) pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, Draco n'avait pas l'air surpris, (évidemment...il est conscient de sa beauté, son charme... et gnagnagna... lol) tout le contraire du trio dont les bouches tombaient jusque par terre. Draco, par sa grande expérience (on voit pas que je l'adore là si??? lol), approffondit le baiser en entrouvrant la bouche pour permettre le passage de Marion et le ballet de langue imprévu (mais toujours agréable) commença. Un instant, il ouvrit les yeux et put constater la surprise d'Hermione et la mine jalouse des 2 garcons présents... Lyra, elle, était tranquilement assise a sa place et observait la scène en riant intérieurement. Sans arrêter le baiser, Marion leva sa main droite pour la montrer à sa soeur, elle montra 3 doigts levés, Lyra sorti discrètement sa baguette, 2 doigts levés, elle la pointa sur Draco, 1 doigt, elle murmura une formule, 0, les cheveux de Draco se tintèrent de mèches rouges. Lyra rangea sa baguette et fit signe aux autres de se taire. Ce fut très difficile vu le fou rire provoqué par la situation ( imaginez-vous ! Môôsieur Malfoy avec les couleurs de Gryffondor dans sa plus grande fierté... ses cheveux ! MALHEUR !!!!). Marion mit fin au baiser quand Lyra toussa légèrement. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco voyant l'air choqué de Harry ( faussement choqué, c'est qu'il joue bien la comédie ...lol).

- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on a pas toute la journée à te consacrer. Lyra se leva et s'approcha à son tour de Draco. Marion et elle posèrent leurs mains sur son torse et le poussèrent vers la porte. Arrivées à celle-ci, Marion et Lyra se mirent sur la pointe des pieds et déposèrent une grosse lèche sur les joues du beau blond avant de le jeter dehors et de lui refermer la porte au nez.

Un tonnerre de rire se fit entendre.

- Bien joué les filles ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Ron mort de rire.

- Haha, c'est clair ! Trop marrant ! Vous avez vu sa tête ? hihihi Vous êtes vraiment... des expertes ! fit Harry entre deux hoquets.

- Merci, dit Lyra

- Mais, reprit Ron plus sérieusement, comment vous connaissez des sorts comme ça en entrant en première année? Lyra parut amusée mais Marion était vraiment vexée.

- Première année ?!? je sais qu'on est petites mais quand même ! première année... pff...on a vraiment l'air d'avoir 10 ans ?!?

- Heuuu, non c'est vrai. Et vous n'en avez pas le comportement. Alors vous êtes en quantième ? questionna Harry.

- 6ème, répondit Lyra. Et vous ?

- Pareil, continua Harry. On va être ensemble, c'est génial !

- Géniaaaaal, soupira sarcastiquement Marion en levant les yeux au ciel. Lyra réprima un sourire.

- Ca fait toujours plaisir... dit Ron

- Oh ça va hein ! c'est comment encore toi ? ah oui, Weasley..., dit Marion avec ce sourire en coin que Lyra ne lui connaissait pas. Il semblait maléfique et dépourvu de toute gentillesse.

- Je pense que vous devriez vous changer. On devrait pas tarder à arriver, dit Hermione pour éviter que Ron ne s'énerve... Je vous laisse, à tantôt! [ à tout à l'heure pour les francais lol]

- Ok, dirent Lyra et Marion en cœur. Elles se firent un clin d'œil : elles avaient un plan (en fait elles adorent se faire remarquer).

- Retournez-vous les gars, dit Lyra.

- Quoi ? Vous allez quand même pas vous changer ici ? Lança Harry un peu secoué mais pas contre (lol)

- Ben oui ! Allez, retournez-vous ! finit Marion.

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent. Dehors, il faisait noir donc la vitre du compartiment faisait effet miroir. Ils regardèrent donc la vitre.

Lyra commença par enlever sa blouse. Harry et Ron étaient tout excités (NDA : si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...lol). Puis elle enleva son pantalon. Lyra était debout dans le compartiment et ne portait que pour unique vêtements, un string noir et un soutien-gorge assorti. Son corps était pur et quasi parfait. elle savait que les deux garçons l'observaient, elle en tirait encore plus de plaisir et de satisfaction.

Pendant ce tps la, Marion aussi se déshabillait. D'ailleurs Harry et Ron avaient du mal a choisir où poser leur regard. Marion commença par enlever son pantalon taille basse. Son gilet noir moulant suivit et enfin son t-shirt. Son corps a moitié nu ressemblait à un ange. Mais Harry pensait plutôt : « mi-ange, mi-démon ! » il pensa cela à cause du string et du soutien-gorge rouge tout les deux en dentelle: ça faisait plutôt penser à la tentation du diable.

Au grand regret de Ron et Harry, les deux filles enfilèrent leurs robes de sorcier. Elles avaient l'air dégoûtées, Ron crut bon de dire que de toute façon se n'était que pour la répartition, après, en tant qu'élèves de 6eme annèe, elle pourrait mettre ce qu'elles voulaient. A en croire le sourire soulagé des filles, Ron sut qu'il avait bien fait de dire cela. Lui et Harry n'avaient qu'a mettre leurs capes de Poudlard. Il restait encore quelques minutes avant l'arrivée au château. Marion et Lyra en profitèrent pour aller sur Msn ( NDA : et ui et ui lol) à l'aide de leurs ordinateurs portables. Elles en avaient chacune un. Elle eurent le temps de dire a leurs amis qu'elles allaient dans un internat donc ils ne se verraient que pendant les vacances et aussi de ...

- Mara, t'as largué Oli ?

- Oui. Et toi avec Sébastien ?

- Ben, j'lai largué aussi ! Elle éclatèrent de rire.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? demanda Harry

- On change de vie... commença Lyra

- On change de mec ! finit Marion. Elles rirent de plus belle.

- Heuuu, ouai, ... logique... , dit Ron.

- De toute façon, continua Lyra, c'était un pervers... il se gênait pas!

- Heu au fait, coupa Harry, gêné de la tournure que prenait la discussion, vous savez qu'on peut pas utiliser les trucs moldus dans l'enceinte du château.

- Quoi?? Tu rigoles la!!!! Je vivrai pas 2 jours sans mon gsm! (téléphone portable)... Lyra... - On va arranger ca, continua-t-elle en un coup d'oeil affirmatif de sa soeur.

Le train stoppa.

Ils descendirent tout les 4 et se dirigèrent vers d'étranges calèches.

- On peut rester avec vous ? demanda Lyra à Ron en lui faisant les yeux doux.

- Bien sûr !!! répondit celui-ci.

- C'est quoi ces animaux? demanda Marion en observant les énormes bêtes noires qui tiraient les véhicules.

- C'est un sombral, informa Ron, je te plains si tu les vois, on a eu un cours dessus l'année dernière, il n'y a que ceux qui ont vu quelqu'un mourir qui peuvent les voir.

- Bo, je n'en ai pas le souvenir, ca devait être quand j'était petite, tu ne les vois pas toi?

- Non mais Harry oui.

- Ho, bon, on monte??

Et ils montèrent et s'essayèrent sur les banquettes. Le voyage se fit sans un mot. Ils observaient le ciel, c'était incroyable comme il était attirant...Il faisait un temps splendide, le ciel était dégagé, une légère brise soufflais sur les visages heureux, les étoiles et la lune étaient visibles et on ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer. Ils arrivèrent assez vite dans la grande allée menant au château.

Les deux filles suivirent les deux garçons, jusque devant la grande salle. Elles attendirent que les 1ère années arrivent après leur traversée du lac. Ron et Harry allèrent s'asseoir à la table des gryffondor près de Hermione qui était déjà arrivée. Une vieille femme au cheveux grisonnants et aux lunettes de grand-mère arriva en même temps que les gosses. Elles se tourna vers eux tous.

-Bienvenue à vous, je suis Minerva Mc Gonagall, votre professeur d'enchantement. Vous allez maintenant entrer dans la grande salle, vous vous placerez devant moi et quan je vous appellerai, vous vous asseyerez sur le tabouret et je poserais sur vous le choixpeau, vous irez ensuite vous asseoir a la table de votre maison. Bon allons-y maintenant. Elle ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans cette "grande" salle, que l'on qualifierais mieux de gigentesques, gargantuesque, etc... 4 tables géantes y étaient alignées, plus loin, se trouvait une 5 eme placée perpendiculairement et qui semblait être la table des professeurs. Devant celle-ci se trouvait un vieux chapeau élimé sur un tabouret de l'an 40.

A suivre...

_Fin du second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous attendrez le troisième. Merci de nous lire et de nous laissez de review. Bisou a tous._

_le pentacle maléfique..._


	3. Le choixpeau magique

_Saluuuuut a tous !!!! On est de retour pour la suite de notre épopée ! lol ! Compte rendu des choses : nous en sommes maintenant à 9 reviews.... Génial !!! je tiens a nous excuser pour le fautes d'orthographe passées et .... futures même. Mais on fait notre maximum pour qu'il y en ai le moins. Bon voilà ! Réponse aux reviews puis je vous laisse lire en paix ! lol ( c'est Marion qui répond aux review cette fois, les fois d'avant c'était Lyra)._

_**Luna pte fée :** je t'assure, on s'amusent super bien pour écrire cette fic ! Merci pour ton conseil, on va en tenir compte. C'est vrai qu'on ne faisait pas trop attention aux personnalités parce que pour nous ça nous semblait évident mais on va remédier a ça. Merci de nous encourager ! J'espère pouvoir encore te répondre lors d'une review future ! bisou_

_**Aylona :** merci de nous donner ton avis, même s'il est négatif. Maintenant laisse moi te donner le mien : c'est pas parce que l'on porte des jupe moulante qu'on est des poufiasses, on est bien dans notre peau comme ça et on va pas changer de vie parce que ça ne te plait pas. Et oui, on se vente beaucoup parce que cette fic nous permet d'être comme on aimerai être, c'est normal que ce soit exagéré et puis si on avait mis des mochetées, tout le monde s'en foutrai. Bien sûr que oui elles ont des défauts, mais on est qu'au début de la fic, laisse nous le temps. Enfin voilà, j'espère que tu lira la suite et qu'elle te plaira. Encore merci et bisou. _

_**Paprika Star :** Alors comme ça on, fait des pronostiques sur les couples ? lol t'inquiète, les paris sont ouverts ! Tu le saura bien assez tôt. Et pour la répartition ben c'est ce chapitre donc voilà ! bonne lecture et bisou._

_**Raziel Tepes :** Serais tu un fan de Soul River ? Sinon ben qui finira où ? tu le saura dans ce chapitre ! hihi Enfin un qui aime nos descriptions ! Merci rien que pour ça je te fais un gros bisou particulier ! C'est Lyra qui s'en occupe ( des descriptions) alors voilà ! Sinon aurais tu une adresse msn ? voilà, bisou ! _

_Disclaimer : tout appartiens à J.K Rowling à part bien sur les éléments, fait ou personnage qui ne sont pas cités dans ses livres c'est à dire ce que nous avons créé. _

**CHAP 3 : Le Choixpeau Magique :**

Le professeur et directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, se leva et commença son habituel discours. Il ajouta quelque mots à l'adresse des deux nouvelles arrivantes. Puis le professeur Mc Gonagall pris le parchemin où tout les noms des nouveaux élèves étaient inscrits et la Répartition put commencer.

- « Anasgrov Katie ! dit Mc Go. ( NDA: j'écris Mc Go parce que c'est plus court que Mc Gonagall). Une petite brune se détacha de la foule et s'assis sous le Choixpeau. Elle semblait terrifiée.

- Hum.... Je dirait... POUFSOUFFLE ! s'exclama le choixpeau. La petite alla s'asseoir à sa table respective.

Lyra et Marion surprirent deux gamin discuter.

- j'espère que j'irais pas à Poufsouffle moi ! dis le premier.

- ben pourquoi ? demanda le 2nd.

- ben tt simplement parce que ceux qui vont à Poufsouffle sont des gros paumés !

- et tu sais d'autre choses à propos des maisons toi ? interrogea le 2nd.

- oui. Donc, pour les Poufsouffle tu sais. Les Serdaigles, ils sont déjà moins paumés, mais c'est pas encore ça. Sinon, ben t'as Serpentard et Gryffondor : eux, ils ont ennemis depuis toujours. En gros, les Gryffondors c'est les gentils et les Serpentards c'est les méchants. Tout ceux qui ont été à Serpentard sont devenus adeptes de la magie noire.

- c'est trouillant, dit tout bas Marion a sa sœur.

- Oui, t'as raison... j'espère que j'irais pas la bas, pas toi ?

- Keister Lyra ! dit Mc Go.

- Oh !!! C'est a toi !! bonne merde !

Lyra avança lentement sous les regards des élèves. Elle s'assis sur le tabouret sous le choixpeau. Elle jeta un regard à Marion, qui ne laissa rien paraître a part une pointe d'impatience. Elle était pourtant très inquiète, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ces 2 gryffondors et les 2 autres maisons avaient l'air pourraves... Marion se laissa envahir par ses pensées : Le mieux, ce serais avec ce Malefoy, il embrasse vachement bien! Oui, on va faire comme ça, une année peinard avec Lily... ça va être trop génial, on sera encore toute les deux ensembles... ça va péter! . Au même moment dans la tête de Lyra: Aie, aie, c'est mon tour, j'ai la trouille, bon... calme... avance doucement, un pied devant l'autre, assied toi, t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, regarde...Marion est là, elle est toujours là. Heureusement, Qu'est ce que je ferais sans elle... . Une voix résonna au fond de son âme.

- Sache, jeune fille, que je sonde les entrailles de ton esprit. Seul lui me dira qui tu es vraiment. Je vois que tu as beaucoup de qualités :une grande intelligence, une envie d'apprendre tout sur ce monde qui te passionne, du courage, du dévouement, une fidélité à toute épreuve... mais aussi des défauts : têtue par exemple, ainsi que vicieuse, bornée, imprévisible et parfois un peu trop sensible... Si j'assemble le tout, je pense, et c'est ce que tu désire, que tu dois aller à ...GRYFFONDOR!!! , finit par dire le Choixpeau tout haut. Sous le tonnerre d'applaudissement provenant de sa nouvelle maison Lyra, folle de joie, alla s'asseoir près de Ron, Harry et Hermione.

Cinq enfants passèrent sous le Choixpeau. Parmi eux, on pouvait compter le gamin qui avait dit que les Poufsouffles étaient des paumés, bien évidemment, il se retrouva à Serpentard.

- Lomay Marion ! dit Mc Go.

Marion s'avança. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors : elle fusilla Harry du regard puis fit un sourire à sa sœur. Elle s'assis sur le tabouret où même Voldemort s'était assis. Cette idée lui provoqua plein de frissons.

- AHA !!!

Marion sursauta. Le Choixpeau était à présent sur sa tête. Il la sondait.

- Tu ne t'es pas décidée, je vois en toi quelqu'un de calme et doux or tu ne l'es pas tant que ça... Une grande compréhension vis-à-vis des autres, un esprit tortionnaire et malicieux. Tu est souvent partagée entre l'envie d'aider les autres ou de t'amuser à leurs dépends. Tu sais aimer, mais ce que tu aime le plus, c'est faire le mal...Je n'hésite pas car je lis clair en toi... je te place à...

Lyra souriait déjà à l'idée d'avoir sa sœur dans sa maison.

- SERPENTARD !!!

Le sourire de Lyra s'effaça. Marion, elle était partagée entre deux sentiments : heureuse et inquiète. Heureuse car elle allaient se retrouver avec le beau blond, mais inquiète à cause de ce que le gamin avait dit sur cette maison. Marion se leva et alla s'asseoir à une place seule.

C'est ce que je voulait... serpentard, mais sans Lyra c'est différent quand même... j'ose un regard vers sa table... Lily...quel regard elle me lance, on dirait qu'elle va pleurer, non non arête ça! Moi aussi je voulait être avec toi mais à serpentard... tu comprend?? Regarde toi au milieu de tout tes petits saints parfaits... on dirait une reine entourées de petits gueux (NDA :elo!! C'est pour toi ça !) C'est la seule satisfaction que tu aura, je crois, te sentir supérieure a eux... Moi, il n'y a pas de doutes, c'est la qu'est ma place, auprès de ce blondinet, qui, putain de sa mère ( désolée), embrasse comme un dieu!! Mieux que tout les moldus qu'on a croisés! 

Durant le repas, le préfet de Serpentard lui confia le mot de passe pour accéder à leur salle commune. Dès qu'elle eu fini de manger, Marion se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

Elle allait passer la porte quand Lyra , Harry , Ron et Hermione arrivèrent. De toute évidence, Lyra n'avait pas vu sa sœur. Elle discutait avec Harry. Celui ci lui demanda soudain si elle ne voulait toujours pas lui raconter la longue histoire de leur nom de famille différents. Marion stoppa leur discussion.

- Potter, tes espoirs de puceau te bouche les oreilles ou quoi ? Je t'ai dis que tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir ça ! , dit Marion avec un sourire narquois, mais un regard froid et inexpressif.

Harry resta bouche bée. Hermione l'attrapa par le bras et quittèrent la salle. Lyra fit un sourire « de bonne nuit » à sa sœur puis quitta la grande salle à son tour accompagnée par Ron.

Deux filles avaient assisté à la scène.

- Quoi ?!? s'intrigua Marion.

Elles la dévisageaient.

- Ben en fait, je croyais que t'étais toute timide et tout et je commençait même a me demander si le Choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé mais maintenant je comprend... , dit la 1ère.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- tu es aussi froide, méchante, agressive et inexpressive que le Dieu du sexe. Lâcha la 2nd.

- Que qui ?, s'étonna Mara

- Viens, on va te le présenter... j'espère qu'il est dans la salle commune. Finit la 1ère.

Sur le chemin pour se rendre aux cachots, les trois filles discutèrent.

- Au fait, bienvenue à Serpentard !

- Tu t'appelles comment encore ? Marion ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Et vous ? demanda Marion eux deux filles.

- Moi c'est Amélia.

- Et moi c'est Cixi.

Amélia est une jeune fille qui est un peu plus grande que Lyra. Elle a les cheveux châtain clairs lâchés sur les épaules. Elle a les yeux bleus et à un look plutôt classique. Elle portait un jeans 3/4 taille basse et un petit t-shirt rouge moulant. Elle a un caractère suffisamment belliqueux que pour appartenir dignement aux Serpentards. Elle est pourtant très gentille quand il s'agit d'autres Serpentard... si on ne compte pas les imbéciles...

Cixi, elle, est encore plus grande qu'Amélia, mince avec de très longues jambes. Elle a les cheveux noirs très long, ils lui arrivent à mi-dos. Cixi a les yeux bruns et son sourire plait beaucoup aux garçons... mais ce n'est pas les ados boutonneux qui l'intéressent, elle préfère les hommes murs, comme... les prof par exemple... elle a toujours été attirée par Rogue d'ailleurs. Son style est plus ou moins l'opposé de celui d'Amélia : elle est gothique. Ce soir la, elle était vêtue d'un pantalon large noir retenu par une ceinture orange, d'une blouse a fines brides noire en coton ou NO DRAMA était inscrit en écriture gothique. Un grand gilet noir par dessus ses habits moulait son corps. Elle met souvent de nombreux, colliers autour du cou et sa coiffure habituelle est un "caca" comme elle appelle ça (un chignon ou les cheveux partent dans tout les sens). Les personnes qui ne la connaissent pas n'auraient pas envie de l'approcher... Elle est toujours très mystérieuse et froide mais pour Amélia et ses amis, elle est marrante, futée et vraiment spitante. Son passe-temps favori: casser les profs et les élèves.

elles ont l'air sympa... et si je leur demandais si je peux rester avec elles... se demanda Marion.

- Heu, les filles ? en fait je viens d'arriver et donc je connais personne alors je me demandais si je pourrais pas rester avec vous et aussi j'aimerais savoir s'il existe des règles entre élèves dans cette école ?

- Ben oui, bien sur que tu peux rester avec nous ! dit Cixi avec un grand sourire.

- merci, répliqua Marion en lui rendant son sourire.

- Bon, en ce qui concerne les « règles entre élèves » comme tu les appelles, ben, oui, il y en a, ms on va plutôt appeler ça des décrets. , commença Amélia

Décret n°1 : les Serpentards sont les meilleurs.

Décret n°2 : les Serpentards sont des sang-purs

Décret n°3 : les Serpentards haïssent les Gryffondors

- Quoi ?!? demanda Marion, elle pensait a Lyra qui est Gryffondor...

- Oui, les Serpentards haïssent les Gryffondors. Tu ne verra jamais un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard. Si par malheur on te vois avec un Gryffondor, t'es mal barrée... » dit Cixi.

Tout en discutant, les trois filles avancèrent dans des couloirs inconnus à Marion. Apparemment les filles virent que Marion se sentait perdue car Cixi dit :

- t'inquiète, si tu reste avec nous, tu risquera jamais de te perdre. Et pour notre salle commune, c'est tout simple, c'est tout en bas, dans les cachots. Marion lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Elles arrivèrent enfin devant un grand tableau. Amélia dit le mot de passe : « Black moon » ( NDA : j'trouve que ça pète a l'anglaise non ?au début g voulu mettre lune noire mais bon, préfère comme ça, pas vous ?). Le tableau pivota pour lasser place aux trois bombes. ( je parle évidemment de Marion, Cixi et Amélia, lol).

La salle commune était magnifique. Décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard, on pourrait se prendre pour des rois!

Il ne restait que 3 personne dans la salle. Une faisait on ne sait trop quoi, l'autre nettoyait sa baguette et le troisième était un jeune homme qui lisait un livre près de feu. ( NDA : on se demande bien qui c'est... lol ). Les trois amies s'approchèrent de lui.

En voyant ce garçon, Amélia et Cixi eurent l'air de voir un mort.

- Draco, désolée de te déranger pendant ta lecture mais...je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais tes cheveux...sont...heu comment dire... rouges... dit Amélia très embarrassée.

- QUOI ?!? hurla-t-il

- C'est vrai, mais t'as de la chance... je sais comment arranger ça... dit Marion avec un sourire qu'on aurait put qualifier de « volé à Draco »

- ben tien, on est venues pour te présenter Marion justement, dit Cixi pour calmer les choses.

- On se connaît, enfin, on s'est déjà ...« vu »... dit-il. Bon maintenant Lomay tu m'arrange ça !

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais faire ça pour rien...

- QUOI ?!? Mais pour qui tu te prend ? hurlai de plus en plus fort Draco.

- Je me prend pour quelqu'un qui fait du chantage...

Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, Draco dit :

- OK, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Marion réfléchis et se rappela de son point faible ( à Draco) : son image... alors :

- Fais moi tes excuses... Tout le monde doit les entendre... les sortilèges magiques pour te sortir de là sont interdits. Alors ? j'attends !

- Et pourquoi je devrais m'excuser ?

- tu ne te rappelle pas tout à l'heure dans le train ? tu as dit que mes parents étaient des cons. Et j'avoue être assez rancunière... , elle dit ça tout calmement, Alors vas-y ! elle dit ça agressivement.

- bon, ok, ... je m'excuse...

- Quoi ? Je crois pas que mes amies aient entendus...

- JE M'EXCUSE ! ça te va comme ça ? Marion fut satisfaite donc elle re-changea les cheveux de Malfoy dans leur couleur initial puis Draco changea soudainement de visage.

- bon venez les filles, on va dormir, demain on a cours, dit Amélia tout en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des filles. Cixi lui emboîta le pas. Marion allait faire de même mais Draco l'attrapa par le bras.

- ne les suit pas, chuchota-t-il

- et pourquoi ça ?

- ta sœur est Gryffondor, décret n° 3... , dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Marion prenait les décrets très au sérieux et elle ne voulait pas être rejetée dès le premier jour. Elle se résigna donc.

- Heuu, les filles, j'arrive ! cria-t-elle a Amélia et Cixi.

- ok, traîne pas trop !

Quand les deux filles disparurent dans leur dortoir, Draco tira Marion brutalement vers lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? siffla Marion avec une mine dégoûtée.

- Je veux que tu me paye pour mon silence...

- Et comment ?

- tu es a moi et à chaque fois que j'aurai besoin de toi, tu devra accepter sinon tout le monde saura qu'une Gryffondor est ta sœur alors tu sera rejetée par tout le monde.

Marion n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Ce soir, Draco était fatigué, mais il voulais tout de même re-goûter au percing de Marion avant d'aller dormir. Il ne se gêna pas. Il prit Marion par la taille et, d'un coup sec, la colla a lui. Ses main parcourait le corps de la jeune fille. Puis il déposa ses lèvre brûlantes sur celles de Marion. Elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser, mais son corps voulait le contraire. Elle se concentra pour garder ses lèvres closes. Comme pour faire comprendre à Marion qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Le corps l'emporta sur l'esprit : ils échangèrent un baiser non pas passionné, mais fougueux et en attente de plus. L'esprit refit surface: Marion repoussa violemment Draco. Celui-ci l'observa avec un sourire presque pervers, puis se retourna et abaissa son pantalon ! NON JDECONNE LOL puis se retourna et quitta la salle commune des Serpentards ( n'oublions pas qu'il est préfet en chef et par ce fait, il dort

dans son dortoir privé). Marion, surprise fit de même. Elle mit sa robe de nuit et s'effondra sur son lit, morte de fatigue, elle s'endormi sans peine.

Pendant ce temps la, Lyra avait quitté la grande salle en compagnie de Ron et avait rejoins Harry et Hermione. Ils arrivèrent tous devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Hermione dit : « cloud of crystal ». Le tableau pivota et les 4 amis rentrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- c'est magnifique!!! S'émerveilla Lyra

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais au bout de 6 années passées ici, tu sais, on n'y fait plus trop attention.

Ils s'assirent près du feu.

- vous sortez ensemble ? demanda Lyra a Hermione et Harry.

- Qui ? nous ? nooon ! Dit Harry

- On est tous les trois depuis la première années. On reste ensemble tout le temps, dit Ron

- Bon, moi je vais vous laissez parce que je dois rejoindre cet horrible Malfoy dans notre dortoir... ça m'énerve mais c'est comme ça... dit Hermione. Elle se leva et fit la bise aux 2 garçons puis à Lyra.

- Bonne nuit Harry, bonne nuit Ron et bonne nuit Lyra !

- Tu peux m'appeler Lily ! Bonne nuit a toi aussi !

Et Hermione quitta la salle commune.

Un silence gênant prit place. Harry y mit fin :

- Il n'est pas trop tard, ça vous dirait un petit « action ou vérité » ?

- heuu ok, accepta Ron

Lyra rigola et accepta quand même. (on jouait a ça en primaire lol)

- Bon tu commence Lily.

- ok, bon, heuuu, Harry, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité

- Avec combien de filles est tu déjà sortit ? dès la première question de Lyra, on sut tout de suite la tournure qu'allait prendre ce jeu pourtant si innocent.

Harry sembla soudain très gêné... Ron savait pourquoi : Harry n'était sortit qu'avec une fille et c'était avec Cho Chang...

- Heuu, une... avoua Harry rouge comme une tomate.

Lyra avait un plan... elle avait envie d'un peu « chauffer » ces deux jeunes hommes. mais non c'est pas une salope elle s'amuse c'est tout lol

- Ça m'étonne, tu es très mignon pourtant... dit-elle avec un regard charmeur.

Harry rougit encore plus !

- bon, heuuu c'est a moi ! dit Harry pour se sortir de cette situation. Ron ! Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas dire tout le temps vérité ? s'exaspéra Lyra

- heu, d'accord, alors je dis action. Dit Ron avec un certaine crainte.

- Ron, tu va... ( Harry n'avait aucune idée, son esprit était braqué que sur ce que Lyra lui avait dit alors, il ne sait trop pourquoi, il dit) embrasser Lily. Il s'étonna lui même de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais bon, ça allai peut-être être drôle.

Ron, aussi rouge que Harry il y a une minute, s'avança vers Lyra et posa ses lèvre sur celle de la fille en question. Lyra, voulant mettre à exécution son plan, devint entreprenante : elle introduisit sa langue dans la bouche du roux. La langue de celui-ci se faisait timide mais celle le Lyra la mit en confiance : elles commencèrent un ballet, elles se caressaient, s'enroulaient, se découvraient,...

Ron commençait à y prendre goût quand Lyra se retira, le laissant sur sa faim. Il se retira à son tour, l'air déçu. Lyra rigola un peu.

- C'est à ton tour, Ron. Dit Harry un peu jaloux.

- Lily, action ou vérité ?

- Action. Elle avait dit ce mot d'une de ces façon que Harry et Ron eurent des frisson dans tout le corps.

- heu ok alors heuu je sais pas moi..

- tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux... tout...

- tout ? dit Harry avec un sourire coquin

- Oui...

- ok ben alors tu vas ... AH JE SAIS , tu vas nous faire un petit strip-tease. Dit Ron.

- ok ! Lyra se leva, elle avait réussi à les chauffer puisqu'ils demandaient ça.. mais elle allait continuer. Elle commença à onduler sur un air qu'elle chantonnait. Elle enleva tout doucement sa veste puis déboutonna chaques boutons de son chemisier avec un lenteur aguichante. S'ensuivit son jupe, rien de nouveau pour nos deux confrères après ce qu'ils avaient vu dans le train. Lyra se retourna et commença à dégrafer son soutien-gorge , elle l'enleva et ,le lança derrière elle. Ron le rattrapa, tout rouge ( ron est aussi rouge que le soutard lui même d'ailleurs, lol). Elle était toujours de dos quand elle commença à descendre son string, une fois enlevé, elle le lança aussi derrière elle mais cette fois, c'est Harry qui l'attrapa. Lyra plaça ses mains de manière à cacher ses seins et son intimité puis se retourna et dit : « TADAAAAAMMM ! » . Les deux garçons applaudirent et rendirent ses sous-vêtements a Lyra. Elle les renfila et s'avança vers les garçons. Elle leur fit à chacun un petit bisou et s'avança vers les escaliers en lançant un:

-bonne nuit les gars ! elle leur fit un clin d'œil et monta.

Elle arriva dans un couloir comportant plusieurs portes. Elle entra dans celle qu'Hermione lui avait indiquée. Elle fut surprise de voir la déco de la chambre, d'immenses lits a baldaquins au rideaux rouge et or, d'aussi grandes armoires, des meubles, coffres, tables de nuits... Elle aperçut quelques une de ces affaires au fond de la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers le dernier lit qui lui avait été attribué, mais fut arrêtée par une voix venant du lit a coté du sien.

- Salut, c'est toi la nouvelle... Lyra porta son regard sur une fille devant avoir son âge, les cheveux foncés coupés en dégradé, assez mince habillée de blanc et de noir. Je m'appelle Giulia (à prononcer djoulia lol). Et toi c'est Lyra c'est ça? Hochement de tête de la part de la concernée suivi d'un sourire.

- Enchantée Giulia, j'espère que je vais pas trop t'ennuyer cette année... je suis assez chiante des fois...

- T'inquiète j'ai l'habitude avec... bin la voila justement... la 3eme occupante de la chambre. C'était une jolie jeune fille rousse au visage parsemé de taches de rousseur.

- Salut moi c'est Ginny Weasley.

- Oui, rit Lyra, la sœur de Ron je suppose...

- Bravo, c'était pas dur aussi!! Les 3 filles rirent de bon cœur. Elles prirent possession de leur "territoire désigné" (tout rangé par les elfes de maisons... la chance, moi je dois ranger toute seule... c'est pour ça que c'est toujours en bordel chez moi lol). En discutant, elles se changèrent et mirent, pour Lyra, un ensemble blouse a fines brides et pantalon léger rose pale, pour Giulia une nuisette rouge et une bleue pour Ginny. Elles se groupèrent sur le lit de Giulia pour faire plus ample connaissance... Ginny, inutile de la présenter, tout le monde la connaît de par ses frères... Giulia, elle, est originaire d'Italie. Ses parents ont déménagés quand elle avait 3 ans. Son père est sorcier, sa mère est moldue, et elle est fille unique. Ginny lui a donc proposé un de ses 6 frères pour lui remonter le moral... A une certaine heure tardive, elles décidèrent de se coucher... bonne nuit!

**NOTE IMPORATNTE :**

Si vous êtes allé voir sur notre biographie vous savez que Marion fait des dessins de nous. Et si vous ne le saviez pas ben je ( moi, Marion) vous l'apprend. Je fais des dessins de nous et si vous en voulez un , envoyez moi un mail a cette adresse en précisant quel dessin vous désirez. 

Liste des dessins disponibles :

-Lyra en cours moldu ( sans la baguette bien sûr)

-Lyra en mini short

-Lyra en robe de soirée ( dessin en blanc et noir)

-Lyra en robe de soirée bleue

-Lyra en sous-vêtements

-Lyra pour aller à la gare

-Marion avec un dos nu rayé

-Marion en t-shirt transparent

-Marion en costume d'halloween

-Marion en cours moldu

-Marion en éventuel costume de skyn windark

-Marion en jupe noire

-Marion en jupe orange

-Marion en pantalon kaki

Voilà, fin de la note. N'hésiter pas a demander ! bisou a tous !


	4. Emplettes

_Bonjour à tous ! Revoilà un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous. Bon d'accord on a mi super longtemp.... bon chui encore daccord c tt a cause de moi lol (lyra) mai bon.... c paske g eu bcp de chose a faire.... tout le monde y croit fin jvai pa tarder a mettre le suivant puiske il est dja ecrit... si joublie pa Allé, bonne lecture. _

_Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling à part bien sur les éléments, fait ou personnage qui ne sont pas cités dans ses livres c'est à dire ce que nous avons créés. _

_oup jespere que personne la vu javai oublie les RAR... tititiititiiiii on ne frappe pa je men suis vite rendue compte _

_**RAR**_

_Alexielle: _bon dacc ta a ttendu encore plu longtemp pour le chap 4... ho oui tu va en avoir des rebondissement... on a plein didee!! voiliii gros bisou!!! et continue a reviewer ca nous fait plaisir.

_Raziel Tepez: _salut! cava? effectivement devoreuse ca donne mieux ke riviere mai c pa de ma fote c marion!! (ha la cafteuse mdr) jarete pas de lui dire now . fin bon voila bisouuuuuuuu

_Cixi: _heyyyyy ma cop!!! ca va bieng??? bin vi c toi cixi biennnn!! lol fin bon T mieux en vrai petit clin d'oeil ;D on t'imprimera le chap 4 ossi fin marion paske elle a une nouvelle imprimante... rien a voir fin voila bisouuuuuu ma tite cixiiiiii.

**voila voila javai pa a me fouler en fait pa grave on va dire que si!!**

**CHAP 4 : Emplettes : **

Marion se leva difficilement ce matin là, elle n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Tout ça à cause de ce qui c'était passé la veille... comment allait elle s'en sortir ? Elle avait bien sa petite idée, mais pas l'temps ! Elle devait se dépêcher : elle était en retard ! Elle se leva d'un bond, pris une brève douche et se prépara pour sa toute première journée de cours non-moldu.

Lyra, après s'être levée, fit de même. Comme si elles n'étaient qu'une personne a deux endroits différents, elles descendirent dans leur salle commune respective en même tps et, comme tous les élèves, se dirigèrent vers le tableau d'affichage en quête de leur horaire.

HORAIRE DE LYRA :

Lundi: Potions-Potions-SACM-Etude des moldus-Etudes des moldus-Divination.

Mardi: Botanique-Vol-Métamorphose-DCFM-DCFM-DCFM.

Mercredi: Histoire de la magie-Botanique-SACM-/-/-/.

Jeudi: Sortilège-Potions-Potions-Vol-Métamorphose-Divination.

Vendredi: Sortilège-SACM-Métamorphose-Histoire de la magie- SCFM-DCFM.

HORAIRE DE MARION :

Lundi: Potions-Potions-SACM-Divination-Histoire de la magie-Sortilège.

Mardi: Botanique-Vol-Métamorphose-DCFM-DCFM-DCFM.

Mercredi: Etude des moldus-Botanique-SACM-/-/-/.

Jeudi: Etude des moldus-Potions-Potions-Vol-Métamorphose-Sortilèges.

Vendredi: Histoire de la magie-SACM-Métamorphose-Divination-DCFM-DCFM.

(soins aux créatures magiques défense contre les forces du mal)

Puis, leur regard dévièrent vers le haut du tableau où se trouvait ceci :

« Note importante _à l'adresse de Marion Lomay » _(ß chez les Serpentards) « Note importante _à l'adresse de Lyra Keister »_ (ß chez les Gryffondors) la suite de la note est identique aux deux : « _Nous avons été informés que pour des raisons personnelles valables, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous procurer tout le matériel nécessaire pour cette année. Pour remédier à cela, les deux préfets en chef de Poudlard vont vous accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse durant toute la matinée pour quelques emplettes. M.Malfoy et Melle. Granger vous attendront devant la Grande Salle à 8h45 précise. Soyez présentes._

_Albus Dumbledore. »_

Ok, c'est cool. Il restait dix minutes à Lyra et Marion pour se rendre au rendez-vous. Elles quittèrent donc leur dortoir et, 5minutes après, se retrouvèrent devant la Grande Salle.

- Je suis pas censé t'adresser la parole, chuchota Marion à sa sœur

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?, s'écria Lyra

- Chuuuut !!! Parce que si je te parle, je serais exclue des Serpentards. C'est comme ça ici... on trouvera un moyen plus tard pour se parler, mais s'il te plait... pense à moi alors ne m'adresse pas trop la parole... , Dit Marion d'un ton suppliant. Sa sœur comprenait son malaise. Elle acquiesça.

- MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE HEIN ÇA !!! Pourquoi je me retrouve tout le temps affligé de toi ??? cria un brun

- Peut-être parce que, inconsciemment,... tu m'aimes... , dit le blond qui pouffa de rire

Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se dirigèrent vers les deux filles.

- Changement de programme, beautés, Granger s'est plantée dans les escaliers c'est emPotter ( a lire empoté ), heuu... j'veux dire,.. Potter qui la remplace. Dès qu'il eu fini sa phrase, Draco éclata d'un rire narquois et diabolique en même temps que Marion.

- MALFOY, tu peux pas la fermer non ?!? Harry était rouge.

- attends, laisse moi réfléchir.... NON ! , Et il rit de plus belle ainsi que Marion. Celle-ci remarqua que même Lyra avait du mal à cacher son sourire.

- Bon ça va ! On y va !, Harry tourna le dos aux trois moqueurs et sortit du châteaux. Lyra, Marion et Draco le suivirent. Ils marchaient tout quatre dans le parc.

- Grâce à vous on rate une journée de cours ! , dit Draco

- Ah, oui, ... tant mieux, dit Marion avec un sourire ironique.

Ils marchèrent dans le parc de Poudlard. Il faisait assez frais en ce mercredi matin. Les rayons du soleil tentaient de percer les épais nuages déjà bien accrocher au ciel. Il faisait très calme, les élèves étaient dans le château à cette heure-ci. On entendait le bruissement de l'eau que le vent soulevait en petites vaguelettes.

Après quelques longues minutes de silence, Harry stoppa.

- On y est, dit-il

Draco, Marion et Lyra regardèrent autour d'eux.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? , demanda Lyra

- Ben on va prendre ce portoloin, répondit Harry en désignant un petit arbrisseau.

- Heuuu ... c'est pas pour vous déranger ou quoique ce soit, mais heuu c'est quoi exactement une « porte au loin » ? , demanda Marion

Harry éclata de rire, c'est pas ... une porte... au loin..., mais un ... p-o-r-t-o-l-o-i-n , réussit-il a articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

ah, monsieur veux faire le malin ? Il se moque de moi ? ... Ben il va le regretter ! Pensa Marion. Elle s'approcha de Harry et le fixa dans les yeux. Son sourire « malfoyien » toujours accroché à ses lèvres. D'un coups d'œil, elle trouva le principal point faible de Harry. « On va bien s'amuser ! » Pensa - t- elle avec une once de démence dans le regard.

- Je crois que ton parrain ne serait pas très fier de toi s'il te voyait... enfin, ...s'il était toujours en vie ! », Et elle éclata d'un rire sinistre qui fit froid dans le dos de sa sœur.

Draco avait accompagné Marion dans son délire tandis que Lyra ne rigolait pas du tout. : « c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas été très gentil mais de la à se moquer d'un mort... »s'indigna-t-elle. Harry, lui, était rouge de colère. Il sortit sa baguette et ...

- « IMPEDIMENTA !!!! , s'écria-t-il

Marion se surpris par sa rapidité et riposta

- PROTEGO !!!

- Ouaaaiiiii, un duel de sorcier !!, s'exclama Draco

- NON ! c'est bon ! Arrêter vous deux !! Vous perdez votre temps et pire : vous me faite perdre MON temps !!! Alors vous arrêter de me faire chier ok ?? On prend ce porto-machin et on se casse d'ici!!! , Hurla Lyra, énervée ( NDA : je crois que vous l'aviez remarqué...)

Tout le monde se tu et la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Puis Draco se souvenu que les filles ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'était un portoloin.

- Un portoloin est un _outil_, on va dire, qui vous transporte d'un point à un autre en une fraction de seconde. A trois, on le touche tout ensemble. 1,...2,...3 ! »

Les mains de Harry, Lyra, Draco et Marion se joignirent sur l'arbuste. Le sol se déroba soudain sous leurs pieds. Ils ressentirent une sensation bizarre, une sorte de chatouillis au nombril. Marion eut l'impression de tomber sans fin et Lyra avait un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concernait l'atterrissage.

Le sol refis surface sous les pieds des élèves de Poudlard si soudainement que Lyra et Marion perdirent l'équilibre. Les deux garçons avaient l'habitude des atterrissages brutaux donc ils ne tombèrent pas et eurent même l'habilité de rattraper les deux filles avant qu'elles ne se fassent mal. Harry rattrapa Lyra et Draco Marion.

- « heuuu, merci.. , Dirent-elles timidement. Le rouge venait aux joues de Marion. Ms elle se reprit bien vite.

- oh ça va hein !, Puis elle se dépêtra des bras de Draco. Lyra fit de même avec ceux de Harry.

- Tiens Potter, T'as remarqué ? On s'est pas engueulé depuis 10 minutes... j't'avais dis que tu m'aimais, ricana-t-il.

- Putain Malfoy, t'es trop chiant et vaniteux et con et heu...., rétorqua Harry

- en manque de vocabulaire... Ah, non, c'est toi ça Potter !, Lâcha Marion. Draco ricanait, et Lyra aussi.

- BON ÇA SUFFIT ! J'EN AI MARRE ! , s'emporta Harry, on va se séparer.

- Non, dit tout simplement Draco.

- ET JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI ???, hurla Harry

- Si tu utilisais parfois ta petite cervelle tu te rendrait bien vite compte que les fille doivent d'abord passer à la banque si elles veulent avoir la possibilité d'acheter quelque chose. , Il était fier de lui pour avoir casser si brillamment le grand Harry Potter. Celui-ci ne su que répondre d'ailleurs.

- bon puisque Potter a perdu sa langue, commença Draco mais il fut coupé par Lily et Mara.

- Déjà qu'elle n'était pas très active..., commença Marion

- auprès des filles... et des mecs aussi dailleurs, finit Lily. Elles ricanèrent toutes deux. Draco rigolait aussi mais il repris sa phrase.

- Suivez-moi, on va à Gringotts. Vous avez votre clef au moins ?

- Oui, je l'ai, confirma Lyra.

- Bon ok, suivez-moi. »

Ils entrèrent tous les 4 dans la banque. Ils suivirent un gobelin qui les emmena aux coffres des filles. J'ai bien dis auX coffreS car elles en avaient un chacune. C'était les coffres 714 et 715. Après avoir retiré la somme nécessaire aux achats et un peu plus, ils sortirent de la banque.

- On se sépare maintenant, ordonna Draco. Lomay ! Tu viens avec moi !, S'exclama il avec ses yeux qui pétillaient. Lyra remarqua que sa sœur agit bizarrement : d'habitude, elle se serait rebiffée, et là, non rien, elle baissa même les yeux.

- Ok, ben j'irais avec toi alors Lily ok ? Bon on se donne rendez-vous à 11h30 au devant Gringotts ok ?

- 11h40. coupa Draco qui voulait avoir le dernier mot.

- T'es chiant Malfoy, faut toujours que t'aie le dernier mot a tout ! , dit Harry

- Merci, répondit simplement le beau blond.

Lyra et Marion ne devaient acheter que quelque livre et deux trois autres fournitures scolaires. Cela fut bien vite fait.

Lyra et Harry avaient tout et il n'était que 11h. Il leur restait donc encore 40 minutes de temps libre, libre sans Malfoy pour Harry en tt cas.

- « On fait quoi maintenant ?, demanda Lyra

- Ce qu'on veut ! , dit Harry qui avait retrouvé le sourire

- Ok, ben heuuu, on va la alors !, Dit Lyra en pointant du doigt une vielle boutique abandonnée dans une ruelle sombre.

- Pourquoi tu veux aller-la ?

- Ben je sais pas... , j'aimerais savoir comment c'est dedans.

- Ben ça à l'air tout pourri... t'es sur que tu veux y allé ? , Lui demanda-t-il en faisant la grimace.

- Oui, dit Lyra avec un grand sourire. Bien sûr elle avait un plan.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique. La ruelle était sombre et humide. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la pénombre, plus Lyra se rapprochait de Harry. Ils arrivèrent face à la boutique, ils hésitèrent deux secondes, puis tentèrent de pousser la porte. Mais elle était verrouillée. Pour Harry ça voulait dire «on ne doit pas y aller » mais pour Lyra ça voulait dire « viens entre, on va voir si tu es maligne »

- Alohomora... Dit alors Lyra. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ex boutique. A présent, Lyra tenait la main de Harry. Il n'y avait plus rien dans la boutique hormis une grande armoire et des tonnes de poussière.

- Oui, c'est la boutique juste la..., dit une voix au loin

- Merde, quelqu'un arrive ! Faut se planquer ! , S'inquiéta Harry qui n'était déjà pas très rassuré auparavant. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans l'armoire. Cette armoire avait beau être grande, a deux dedans on est quand même serré.

- Voilà, ... tiens, étrange, ...j'étais pourtant certain de l'avoir fermée cette porte...peu importe. Donc je disais : voila la boutique monsieur ! Qu'en dites-vous ? , dit la même voix

- Poussiéreux, dit l'homme. Mais ça peut aller...

- Tous les meubles ont du quitter les lieus sauf cette magnifique armoire car elle appartient à cette boutique depuis de millénaire. Vous voulez voir l'intérieur ? Elle est très spacieuse !

Lyra et Harry stressaient : il ne fallait pas que la voix ouvre l'armoire. Lyra se colla à Harry et ferma les yeux. Harry fit de même.

- Non merci ça ira, dit l'homme. Je reviendrais la semaine prochaine. Au revoir.

- Laissez moi vous raccompagner monsieur, et la voix sembla quitter les lieus en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Harry et Lyra gardèrent les yeux clos. Sous le stress, ils ne firent pas attention à comment ils étaient mis : Lyra avait ses bras autours du cou de Harry et sa tête enfuie sur son épaule. Harry, lui, l'enlaçait. Leurs visages étaient si proche qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle chaud de la respiration de l'autre.

Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, en effet, ils étaient proches : même pas 2 cm. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Sans ciller. Sans bouger. Puis Lyra rapproche doucement son visage des lèvres de Harry. Elles se heurtèrent délicatement. La langue de Lyra se hasarda sur les lèvres brûlantes de Harry. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau avant de s'embrasser avidement et pendant longtemps. Leurs langues s'entrelaçaient, se caressaient, se défiaient. Au bout d'une éternité magique, ils se séparèrent. Puis Harry baissa les yeux. « Sans doute à cause du choc que j'ai fait ça... mais ça m'a pas déplus » pensa-t-il.

- Hum, hum ! Toussota-t-il en se relevant et en sortant de l'armoire. On ferait mieux d'y aller non ? il est 11h35...

- Si tu veux, répondit-elle avec un sourire victorieux. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était gêner Harry, ben elle avait réussi. Ils sortirent de la boutique et se dirigèrent vers la banque.

Pour Marion et Draco aussi il fallut peu de temps pour les emplettes.

- Y a un magasin qui vend des habits moldus ici ? , demanda Marion au blond

- non, pourquoi ?

- J'aurais voulu m'acheter des nouveaux vêtements, mais c'est pas grave, Dit Marion qui essayait de pas trop ennuyé Draco.

- Viens.

Marion le suivit. Il avançai tout droit sans se retourner. Puis il s'arrêta net devant un vieux truc, une sorte de bar. Ça s'appelait : « le Chaudron Baveur ». Draco entra et alla se placer à une table au fond, loin des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils étaient face à face. Les yeux de Draco pétillaient. « Mais qu'est ce qu'il a putain ? » S'inquiéta Marion. Puis, il se leva brusquement ce qui fit sursauter Mara.

- Bouge pas.

« Putain mais pour qui il se prend ce beau mec... NON ! j'veux dire, ce con ! Mais un beau con, un con super attirant et sexy et.. Ta gueule Mara !! Tu va pas fantasmer sur un mec qui te veux du mal quand même ? ! ? Ben je vais me gêner! Putain ta gueule Mara, tu parle toute seule et PUTAIN le revoilà! » En effet, Draco revenait, mais pas les mains vides : il tenait deux verre rempli d'un liquide verdâtre. Il posa un verre devant Marion et un devant lui quand il fut assis. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Marion. Elle avait peur. Puis il la rabaissa et dit : « INCENDIO » et le liquide vert s'enflamma. Il fit de même avec son verre.

- Bois. Dit-il

- C'est quoi ? , osa demander Marion

- C'est un F.F, autrement dis, c'est une boisson alcoolisée à 56 nommée Friesland Flambé. Bois maintenant.

Marion n'allait pas dire non : elle adore l'alcool mais elle a tendance a abusé de ce mets. Elle pris une paille que Draco lui tendis et la fit traversée les flammes a présent colorée en rouge. Et elle but tout d'une gorgée. Elle sentit les flammes glacées couler dans sa gorge et atteindre son estomac qui fut aussitôt gelé par les flammes. Draco l'observait, elle aimait ça. Puis il but son verre.

- Tu viens ? , Demanda-t-il ?

- ou ?

- je dois aller aux toilettes, mais je veux pas que tu reste seule...

Les yeux de Draco pétillaient de plus belle. Marion avait un peu peur de désobéir à son « maître » donc elle décida de le suivre.

La pièce derrière la porte a l'insigne toilette contenait deux autre porte. Sur l'une d'elle était inscrit « Dame » et sur l'autre « Homme ». Là où Draco emmena Marion était dans les toilettes des hommes(logique kè meme). Il la regarda avec une lueur de démence et d'envie perverse dans les yeux. Il semblait fou. La jeune fille le remarqua : elle était partagée entre la crainte et l'envie de répondre à ces regards.

Soudain, une chaleur étouffante prit place dans cette pièce sombre et humide. Sans prévenir, Draco attrapa les poignets de Marion et la plaqua violemment contre la mur en la laissant totalement vulnérable et à sa mercie. Il était fort « sans doute à cause du quidditch » pensa Mara.

- tu es à moi Lomay. Lâcha le serpentard les yeux plus pétillant que jamais.

Il s'approchait dangereusement du visage de la jeune fille, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres puis... la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit. Marion en profita.

- AU SECOURS !!! AU VIOL !!! , cria-t-elle

L'homme qui venait de rentrer attrapa Malfoy par la peau du dos ( fin du pull quoi) et le traîna dehors. Marion en profita pour fuir et rejoindre Harry et Lyra devant la banque.

_Voilà !!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et ne vous inquiétez pas : la suite va venir je le jure!! Dite nous ce que vous en penser que ce soit positif ou négatif ! Merci et bisou à tous ! Lyra et Marion_


	5. La Salle sur Demande

_biiiii voilaaaaaaa un nouvo chapitre tout chaud sorti de ptites caboches en fusion. j'espere ke vous lapprecierez!_

_Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling à part bien sur les éléments, faits ou personnages qui ne sont pas cités dans ses livres c'est à dire ce que nous avons créé._

**RAR!!**

raziel Tepes: jvoi ke tu est le seul a suivre la fic lol fin perso on s'en fou ce kon aime c l'ecrire... voila la suite j'espere ke tu aimera...

Qqun: espece d'imbecile!!!!! tu te croi maline??? lol a bin tien la voila la suite ke tu voulai mdrrrrrr

**CHAP 5 : La Salle sur demande :**

- Tu crois qu'ils vont arriver bientôt? Demanda Harry encore sous le choc du baiser volé.

- Ben... mais Lily n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Marion venait de surgir devant eux, toute essoufflée.

- Il est où, Malfoy? demanda Harry

- Ben heu… je sais pas en fait... Je … Heu… Marion éprouvait une certaine difficultée à exposer les faits.

- Ça va Mara? S'inquiéta Lyra.

- Oui oui, ah , ben tiens, justement le voilà… Lyra ressentis une pointe de crainte dans la voix de sa sœur.

Draco avançait d'un pas décidé. Il semblait furibond, hors de lui ! Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, le Chemin de Traverse serait déjà un cimetière.

Lyra commençait à comprendre pourquoi sa sœur paraissait effrayée. Malfoy jeta un regard glacial à Marion qui baissa la tête. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Lyra proposa d'aller faire un tour du côté moldu.

- Mais t'es folle ou quoi ? On peut pas ! S'emporta Harry.

- S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiit… Lyra lui fit des yeux de chien battu.

- Bon… Malfoy, ça me dégoûte de faire ça mais, t'en pense quoi ?

Le blond qui ne cessait de fusiller Marion du regard daigna lever la tête pour dire le plus agréablement du monde ( c'est ironique)

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux aller foutre dans ce trou du cul du monde ?

- Ce n'est pas le trou du cul du monde comme tu dis ! Londres est une magnifique ville ! Ensuite je pense qu'il y a des trucs qui vous plairaient peut-être là-bas.

- J'attends de voir ça !

- Ben on y va alors ?

- Ouais ! Lança Malfoy.

Harry parti le premier. Lyra se plaça le plus près de Marion possible sans pour autant attirer l'attention de Malfoy. Et ce dernier était ben... le dernier.

Ils entrèrent tous dans Le Chaudron Baveur et ressortirent du coté moldu. Après une minute de marche ils se retrouvèrent sur une place de Londres.

- Ah c'est là !, Dit Lyra en s'avançant vers un magasin.

- Quelles sont ces choses magnifiques dont les moldus disposent et pas nous ?

- Chuuut pas si fort ! On va se faire repérer. Ces choses comme tu dis sont l'évolution de la plume et de l'encre. Ça s'appelle un stylo. L'encre est déjà dans l'objet. Et au moins avec ça vous faites pas des taches horribles. Ah oui, il y a aussi les efface-encres. Et comme son nom l'indique : ça efface l'encre.

- Tu nous prends pour des cons ou quoi ? Lâcha Draco. J'en veux pas de ces merdes. Putain ! Elle est où, Lomay ?

En effet, Marion avait disparut. Puis en y regardant mieux, Draco cru la voir dans un magasin en face de celui où ils étaient. Il profita d'un moment où Harry et Lyra discutaient pour entrer dans ce magasin qui, en fait, vendait des vêtements moldus. Il suivit Marion des yeux : elle entrait dans une cabine d'essayage. Draco eu une idée. « Elle va regretter ce qu'elle a osé faire tout a l'heure ». Le sourire pervers de retour, il s'avança à grands pas vers la cabine. Il attendit quelques secondes en espérant qu'elle ne serait plus totalement habillée. Puis il se glissa à l'intérieur. Il ne s'attendait pas a voir ça : Marion en sous-vêtements assise par terre. Elle portait un soutien-gorge rose flash avec un boxer de la même couleur. Petite excentricité de Marion : son boxer était tout en dentelle. Malgré la drôle de position de la demoiselle ( sa tête tombait sur sa poitrine), il put quand même remarquer son tatouage sur sa hanche. Draco savait pourquoi elle était dans cet état là . Cette fois, il ne laisserait pas passer sa chance. Il voulait qu'elle ne sache plus se passer de lui. Il s'accroupit et pris le menton de Marion.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait Malfoy ? réussit-elle à articuler

- Moi rien… mais le F.F oui ! Et il ricana silencieusement.

- Casse-toi !

- Non non non… Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Sa voix devenait de plus en plus suave.

- Rentrer ? «mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça moi ? Putain je suis totalement bourrée ! » pensa la jeune fille.

- ( rire pervers) Non… On va jouer tous les deux.

- Quel genre de jeu ?

- Un jeu pour que tu regrette ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure.

- Mais...

- Chuuutt, dit Draco en mettant son doigt sur les lèvres de Marion.

« Mara, putain de merde !! Mais reprend toi ! Tu va pas te laisser manipuler par ce mec !! Mais j'en ai bien envie !! Non non et non ! » Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais de toute façon, elle ne savait pas faire grand chose dans son état. Draco leva la serpentard et se plaça face à elle. Il s'approcha de son visage puis dévia vers son oreille pour y susurrer : « tu es à moi » et il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille. Puis il descendit doucement dans le cou. Son chemin ponctué de petit baiser brûlants rendaient folle Marion. Elle voulait répondre à ces baisers mais se l'interdit. Elle se dit qu'il serait trop content d'avoir ce qu'il désire. Draco, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, décida de faire autre chose. Il retourna vers le visage et s'empara des lèvres sucrées de sa prisonnière. Il les suscotta, les lécha, mais rien à faire, elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Il décida donc de passer à la vitesse supérieure. « Je ne sais pas si je vais encore tenir longtemps » s'inquiéta Mara. Draco commença à caresser les cheveux de Marion et les sentis…

- Mmmhh… , soupira-t-il perversement. Ses mains descendirent sur les fesses de Marion et il les massa tout en fixa le regard flou de la propriétaire des fesses. Elle se laissait faire car en réalité elle aimait ça. Les mains remontèrent jusqu'aux seins. Il joua avec jusqu'à ce qu'il passe ses mains derrière le dos de la fille pour y dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Ce vêtement fut vite dégagé et Draco s'empara vite des tétons de Marion. Ils étaient durcit par l'excitation. Il les léchait, il le suçait puis, quand il se rendit compte que la serpentard gémit, il remonta vite au niveau de sa bouche. Cette fois-ci, Marion céda, elle répondit aux baisers. Leurs lèvres s'entre choquèrent laissant place à un ballet de langues plus chaud et avide que jamais. Marion n'en pouvait plus, elle enleva son boxer et passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco. Celui eu vite compris et la pris donc par les hanche pour la hisser a bonne hauteur.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? Chuchota-t-il

- Mmm… oui …

Il descendit une main comme pour détacher son pantalon. Marion semblait rassurée : elle pourrait bientôt assouvir ses pulsions.

- Jamais ! Dit-il sèchement en laissant tomber la fille à présent nue par terre. Il sortit de la cabine, du magasin et les autres se jetèrent sur lui.

- T'étais où putain ??? Ça fait 20 minutes qu'on vous cherche toi et Mara! S'écria Harry.

- Au moins, t'auras fait quelque chose d'intéressant dans ta vie Potter, répondit Malfoy.

- Où est Marion ? demanda Lyra

- Elle est toujours de ce magasin… bon si on rentrait maintenant, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim moi.

- je vais la chercher. Attendez-moi ici, Dit Lyra

Pendant ce temps, dans la cabine…

Marion… par terre… elle avait mal… elle pleurait… « quelle honte… pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Ce n'est qu'un con ! Il ne m'aura pas si facilement… son F.F je lui met dans le cul… » tout en pensa cela, Marion se rhabilla en silence et se regarda dans le miroir… « de quoi j'ai l'air moi ? … » Son maquillage avait coulé, elle essuya le plus qu'elle put et sortit de la cabine en titubant… Quand elle sortit du magasin, elle regardait par terre et quelqu'un la pris dans ses bras.

- Ca va ? pourquoi t'as les yeux rouges? Mara, répond moi s'il te plait ! s'inquiéta Lyra.

- C'est rien… on a été dans un café et j'ai bu de trop c'est tout…

- C'est vrai! Allez, on y va maintenant! Draco partit en avant vers le Chaudron Baveur.

- Regarde ce qu'on a acheter, des stylos ! Il y en a pour Ron, Ginny, Hermione et heuuu ben c'est tout je crois. Tu les trouve comment ? demanda Harry.

- Bien bien… Ils sont jolis… , Melle Lomay se força a sourire.

Au bout d'une éternité, nos 4 élèves arrivèrent enfin au château. Il était 12h55. Le repas dans la grande salle allait bientôt commencer. Mais Marion n'avait pas faim. Elle décida de descendre aux cachots et d'aller faire une bonne sieste. Quant à Lyra, elle préféra aller manger en compagnie d'Harry et des autres. Ainsi à table, Harry et elle offrirent les stylos aux Weasley frère et sœur et à Hermione qui avait un bandage au poignet ( NDA : elle avait chuté dans les escalier le matin, vous vous souvenez ? ). On était mercredi après-midi ce qui signifie : après-midi - congé !

Pour un début de mois de septembre, il faisait assez chaud. La plupart des élèves étaient dehors. D'ailleurs, notre bande de gryffondors était dehors aussi. Tout en discutant de choses et d'autres, ils avançaient vers le lac. Lyra ne participait pas à la discussion, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Harry le remarqua.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Moi oui, mais pas Marion…

- Je peux l'aider si tu veux… Proposa le brun.

- Ben je vois pas trop comment tu pourrais faire. Ce que je voudrais c'est discuter avec elle sans qu'on nous voit … mais c'est pas très possible.

- Si c'est possible ! J'ai une idée ! Ecoute…

Harry révéla à Lyra l'existence de la Salle sur Demande. Elle en fut tellement intéressée qu'elle lui demanda comment s'y rendre. Harry lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait sur cette fameuse salle. Lily décida donc d'y emmener Marion le plus tôt possible. Le soir même !

Pour la demi-heure qui suivit, Lyra la passa à traîner dans le hall d'entrer pour guetter l'arrivée de sa sœur. Au bout d'une bonne heure, Marion daigna enfin sortir de sa tanière. Lyra lui sauta littéralement dessus.

- Mara, rendez-vous au 5ème étape à 23h tapante. Sois pas a la bourre ! Et elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

« Elle devient folle ou quoi ? Fin bon…j'irai si je dors pas… » pensa Marion. Elle se demandait à présent où elle allait pouvoir bien rester pour ne pas que Malfoy la trouve. La salle commune : impossible ; le dortoir : elle se fait chier ; le parc : trop en vue… mais où est-ce que Malfoy ne va quasi jamais ? Elle espérait avoir trouver la bonne cachette en se rendant à la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait personne à part Mme Pince et une petite fille de première. Mara se cala dans un coin sombre et s'endormi sans s'en rendre compte.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ??? » Lyra commençait à perdre patiente. Ça faisait bien ¾ d'heure qu'elle attendait là. « Merde, je parie qu'elle dort encore ! »

« Merde ! Il fait tout noir ici ! J'me suis endormie ! Oh !!! Je devrais être au 5ème étage depuis ¾ d'heure ! » Marion s'était réveillée en sursaut dans la bibliothèque. Et couru le plus vite possible tout en évitant les préfets qui rôdaient dans les couloirs. Elle arriva enfin devant Lyra qui bouillonnait.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?!? S'énerva Lyra.

- Désolée, je m'étais endormie… Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- J'ai trouvé un endroit où on pourra parler sans se faire remarquer par les autres. Et c'est ici.

Lyra expliqua à sa sœur ce que Harry lui avait expliqué au sujet de la Salle sur Demande. Elle suivirent les instructions et soudain une porte apparut. Elles entrèrent. La salle était magnifique, c'est Lyra qui l'avait imaginée : tout dans les tons plus ou moins rouge et or avec quand même une touche de vert pour faire plaisir à sa sœur. Il y avait beaucoup de rideaux et de tapisseries. Le sol était entièrement recouvert de coussins et pouf très originaux. Il y avait même une petite table avec deux chaises avec le thé prêt à servir. Et dernière petite touche qui donne tout le charme à cette pièce : une tige d'encens enrobait l'endroit dans une ambiance douce et sereine.

Lyra et Marion allèrent s'installer à la table. Elles se servirent une tasse de thé. Dès qu'elles pénétrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, elles ne dirent un mot certainement parce qu'elles étaient sous le charme de la pièce.

- Bon, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ce matin s'il te plait ? ? demanda Lyra.

- En fait voila... Et Marion raconta à sa sœur tout ce qui s'était passé avec Malfoy. Lyra en fut très choquée.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas refusé le verre ?

- Parce que Malfoy me fait du chantage : si je ne fais pas ce qu'il veut, il dira à tout le monde qu'on est sœur et que tu es une gryffondor et alors je me ferais rejeter par tous ceux de ma maison. Tu comprends ? Marion semblait désespérée.

- Bon, oui je vois… Hum… Ben…Tu n'as qu'à…. Mais oui ! Tu n'as qu'à simplement renverser la situation !

- Moi je veux bien mais je fais comment ?

--------------------

_Le lendemain_

- Pfff, encore une journée de cours qui commence, soupira Ron. Et quelle journée pourrie... sortilège, double potion, vol, méta, et le pire du pire... divination!

- Exagère pas, on a potion! oublie pas! corrigea Harry.

- Ha oui, juste... eurk quelle journée de merde!

- J'ai jamais fait de divination, dit Lyra, mais j'adore les potions.

- Ouais, rigola Harry, moi aussi, mais je déteste le prof... enfin c'est lui qui me déteste plutôt... fin tu comprendras quand tu y sera... bon on va déjeuner?

Et ils s'en allèrent tout trois vers la grande salle. Ils s'installèrent à la table des gryffondors et furent rapidement accompagnés par Ginny et Giulia. Ils mangèrent gaiement. Au menu; oeuf, bacon et toasts... (ça change des choco krispies que Lyra mangeait avant lol) Lyra lança un clin d'oeil a sa soeur quand celle-ci entra. Ce matin-là, un magnifique soleil brillait dans un profond ciel bleu clair. Ayant fini de manger, ils remontèrent à leurs dortoirs prendre leurs livres de cours et partirent pour la classe de sortilège. Une fois tous assis, le professeur Flitwick commença à parler:

- Bonjour les enfants. Nous voila encore pour une nouvelle année. Ne perdons pas de temps. Le sort d'aujourd'hui s'appelle le "corpus scribis", il permet d'écrire sur un corp étranger, un meuble, un arbre, ou même une personne... Pour la première fois, nous allons nous exercer sur des personnes, celles-ci seront en face de vous, mais par la suite, elle pourront être n'importe où... les murs, les blindages moldus, même certaines protections magiques ne peuvent l'arrêter s'il est bien manié, bien sur... Je vais vous montrez "corpus scribis", il décrivit un petit cercle de sa baguette et il murmura quelques paroles. M Weasley, levez-vous SVP. Celui-ci se leva. Approchez-vous et enlevez votre t-shirt. Il s'exécuta et enleva son T-shirt. Lyra siffla ce pauvre Ron au visage cramoisi.

- Le pantalon avec!! Woohoo!! (when i feel heavy metal!! lol)

-Voyons, Mlle Keister un peu de tenue SVP. Regardez... Sur le torse et le ventre du roux, des mots s'étaient marqués en lettres noires et formaient " pas plus difficile que ca". Pour annuler les effets, un de nous 2 doit formuler "finite scribis" et les mots s'effaceront en ou- dix secondes. Merci, M Weasley, vous pouvez allez vous rasseoir. Vous allez vous placez par deux et commencez a travaillez. Harry et Ron se placèrent ensemble ainsi que Lyra et Giulia. Les premiers essais n'étaient pas très nets, mais très vite, les élèves prirent cet exercice comme un jeu et écrivirent n'importe quoi n'importe où... (non quand même pas! Pas besoin de le dire je sais ce que vous pensez!!!). Lyra discutait avec Harry par l'intermédiaire des corps de Giulia et Ron (qui ne s'en apercevaient pas heureusement lol).

Écriture entre

tu croi kon c faire des dessin?? (elle écrit en language sms c'est plus facile pour elle lol)

je sais pas, essaye

Elle se concentra et un joli petit bisou se dessina sur la joue de Ron.

il est pour moi ou pour Ron?

celui ki voudra...

il est pour moi alors

Et comme toute chose intéressante, elle a une fin...

-Le cours est fini... La prochaine fois nous verrons comment effectuer ce sort a distance et séparé d'un mur.

-Nonnnnnnnnnnnn MALHEUR sur nous!!! Potions!!!!

- Ron tu me fais peur arrête, rit Lyra.

Le cours tant redouté arriva. Les gryffondors appréhendaient ce moment autant que leur mort... (mais non je n'exagere pas!! ) Ils entrèrent et s'assirent à leurs bancs. Les serpentards à gauche et les gryffondors à droite, comme à leur habitude. Lyra se plaça avec Giulia et Harry au 2eme rang. Le professeur Rogue entra dans un tourbillonnement impressionnant de sa robe noire. Arrivé devant les élèves, il les considéra méchamment.

-Vous voila parti pour une nouvelle année... Ne croyez pas que celle-ci sera plus facile que les autres parce que vous avez passer vos BUSES car il n'en ai rien!!! Je me demande d'ailleurs comment certains sont arrivés jusqu'ici, dit-il en foudroyant les gryffondors du regard. Mr Potter... avez-vous étudier pendant les vacances??

- Heuuuuuu.

- Quel réaction obtient-on en mélangeant de la pierre de mars en poudre à de l'acide osirique?

- Je... heuu...

- Lamentable... Mr Malefoy? La réponse?

- C'est la base de la potion d'aveuglement Mr.

- Très bien Mr Malefoy, 10 points pour serpentard. Je vous donne une autre chance Potter? Que se passe-t-il si on ajoute des yeux de vipères dans une potion de ratatinage?

- Bin...heuuu... L'évaporation de la potion?

- Vous m'étonnez Potter! Auriez-vous ouvert un livre durant ces deux mois?

- Heuuu oui bien sur!

- Menteur!! Qui vous a dit la réponse?? Miss Granger je suppose... Alors miss-je-sais-tout, on se croit plus maligne que le commun des sorciers?

- Heum, excusez-moi professeur?? Ce n'est pas Hermione... Harry connaissait vraiment la réponse. Intervint Lyra alors que les mots s'effaçaient du front de Rogue.

- Tiens tiens... Miss Keister c'est ca?

- Tout à fait.

- Arrêter de jouer à la parfaite gryffondor... où je vous enlève 20 points! Où est votre homologue serpentard?

- WowoWO! Pas d'insultes SVP, répliqua celle-ci.

- Je vous prierais de me parler sur un autre ton Miss Lomay! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes a serpentard que je vous épargnerai! Compris?

- Ca ne pourrait pas être plus clair, professeur.

- Dumbledore ne m'a pas dit à quel niveau vous vous trouviez, mais il est sûrement exécrable vu votre ancien professeur... Miss Keister... Qu'est-ce qu'on appelle: sels oriboliques?

- De la corne de tricorne cristallisé, non?

-... Oo Quelles sont les conséquences de l'absorption d'une potion antitousif?

- Les oreilles augmente de volume.. Mais il suffit d'ajouter un verre a pecket de vodka et ça annule les effets secondaires. ::D pff nimporte koi!

- Grrrrrrrr, imbécile de moldus, souffla-t-il tout bas. Miss Lomay!! Quels sont les ingrédients pour une potion de savoir?

- Professeur? Intervint Hermione. Cette potion n'est pas abordée avant la 7eme année, il est impossible qu'elle sache...

- On ne t'a rien demandé toi! Je suis capable de me débrouiller sans toi! Marion se tourna vers Rogue. 5 gouttes de sang de vampire, 3 serres de hibou trembleur si quelqu'un a lu "les enfant de Pompéi" il a compris ;-) , 10 gouttes de larmes de pluie et 20 d'ambre gris pour 80 d'eau.

- Je dois avouer que je suis surpris... Il y aura peut-être de nouveaux talents dans la classe... nous en manquons grandement! Nous allons donc commencer ma potion d'aujourd'hui. Il s'agit de la potion de dépendance. Je note les instructions au tableau... vous travaillerez par binômes, les manoeuvres doivent être faites rapidement. Je vais vous placer par ordre alphabétique.

Il ne put dire un mot de plus car Neville cria à la mort à cause d'en sort de furoncle que Parkinson lui avait lancé. Il essaya de riposter, mais le sort atteint Millicent Bulstrode qui s'effondra en se tenant le visage.

-STOP!! hurla Rogue. Sortez d'ici tout de suite! Allez à l'infirmerie. Londubat, vous serez en retenue ce soir avec Rusard pour avoir provoqué une bagarre.

Les élèves sortirent en gémissant de douleur.

- Je disais donc, mettez-vous par binômes quand j'aurai dit vos noms.

Lyra et Marion sourirent intérieurement, leur noms commencant par K et L, elles étaient toujours misent ensemble, à leur école moldue.

-Brown... Bulstrode n'est plus là donc... Brown-Crabbe, De Glinin (cixi)- Finnigan, Goyle-Granger, Jhonson-Keister, Lomay-Malefoy puisque Londubat est a l'infirmerie, Mullen (Amelia)- Parkinson, Patil-Potter, Thomas-Weasley, et Zabini... vous avez un niveau suffisant pour travailler seul, je viendrai vous aider si vous en avez besoin. Les ingrédients sont au tableau, vous pouvez commencer.

Marion voulut se cacher sous la table. Elle aurait encore préferé faire sa potion avec Londubat plutôt que Malefoy. C'était vraiment effrayant, comment arrivait-elle à se mettre dans de pareilles situations? Surtout que leur plan n'était pas encore fini...

Pendant ce temps là, Lyra se demandait avec quel imbécile elle allait devoir travailler quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna.

- Salut, dit la main (fin la personne a qui appartient la main ) Je m'appelle Matthew Jhonson. Le garçon qui parlait (car c'est bien un garçon ) était bien plus grand qu'elle, les cheveux châtains clairs, les traits fins, assez mignon en somme.

- Heum, Lyra Keister, enchantée. Bon on s'y met sinon on va se faire tuer...

- Quand tu veux.

Ils prirent leurs ingrédients et commencèrent à faire chauffer l'eau dans le chaudron en bavardant.

- Je viens d'arriver, j'avoue ne pas t'avoir remarqué avant, tu est a Gryffondors ou a Serpentard? demanda Lyra.

- A Gryffondor bien sur!

voila j'arête ici la suite au prochain épisode!!!!!!!! Et si vous avez quelque chose a dire ou même si vous voulez juste faire un petit bonjour vous laissez une review! (parce que on en manque cruellement! rdmmm)


End file.
